Royai 100 themes aka DRABBLES!
by Chibijac
Summary: I recently became obsessed with the Royai pairing and here are my drabbles, short fics, about the couple, some ideas from the list of 100 themes. Rated M for the future.
1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: YEA! My very fist Royai drabble! Took the theme from a list of themes so lets see how it goes. Please go eay on me though. First off, I'm only going by the Adult Swim schedule, so I'm pretty behind in the series compared to everyone... Sadness. Anyway, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the FMA characters.**

**099.** "Welcome home"

Roy Mustang never really thought about what it would be like to have a family of his own. At least he rarely did. He seemed to alway be busy with work... making his way to top... the Elric brothers. You would think that with a best friend like Mes Hughes, having a family and living a very content life, Roy would consider it, but it never crossed his mind. He grew up with a caring family and content childhood... something he wanted to provide for a family of his own if he were to have one. Unfortunately, that would be a bit difficult when your goal is to make it all the way to the top. So many times he had been told to find himself a wife, to settle down and realx a little by Maes, but no one knew he already had that half way planned. Not a family plan, but to some day claim the woman he loved properly... when it was the right time any way.

"So, what did he say to get you do riled up?" Mustang glanced over his shoulder at his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, who had just made a smart remark about him taking out his anger on the phone, and was now curious on why he had. He straightened up and regained his composure, looking over at the phone.

"He gave me some important information... and suggested I find myself a wife." he answered and looked over at her. "Course we both kow thats going to have to hold off for a little while longer." he said with a slight smile and she nodded. Neither of them had time for marriage, though they never discussed it in a serious manner, only assumed it. At least Hawkeye never took him seriously when it came to marriage any way. He had once told her that when he became Furher, he'd marry her, and knowing that she never took him seriously, there were random times where he'd continue to bring this promise up.

Now a days, things were different. They had both made changes for the better. A family was something they both treasured... Their family was something they both treasured. There were times that Roy would find himself watching his wife and one year old son sleeping, the child curled up close to his mother with his thumb in his mouth and clenching onto his mother's shirt for security. Then there were those times after work, he'd come home and would watch with pride as his son would crawl around on floor after Black Hayate, unaware of the world around him, yet trying to discover it. He made a mental note to make sure the boy would never have to see or experience half the things he had before turning and finding Riza leaning in the doorway and watching him with a smie. He would return the smile before looking back over at their son. The human life they had created together and treasured. It was something even alchemy couldn't explain. This was his family. Something he desired without realizing, something he loved unconditionally and would die for. His family.


	2. Match

**Author's Note: My second drabble. Its kinda short and simple though. I actually read some interesting ways of looking at this topic and an idea came at me randomly cuz I'm actually working on an ongoing Royai fic. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal**

(#37) Match

Riza stood silently preparing for another day at the office, standing in front of her mirror and her bedroom as she straightened her uniform and began doing her hair before putting on her jacket. Behind her on the bed sat a three year old boy, who resembled a certain flame alchemist, rubbing Black Hayate's belly as he watched her comb thru her hair and begin to pull it up and clip it into place. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a small box, taking something out and sticking it securely in her hair,catching the child's attention. "Mommy?"

"Yes hun?" She answered, continuing with what she was doing.

"What's that you're puttin' in your hair?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"A match."

"Why?" Riza stopped and smiled over her shoulder at the child.

"Because there will be a day when daddy may need it." she said.

"To help daddy make a big fire!" the child asked enthusiastically, stretching his arms out wide to put an emphasis on big. Riza laughed, but nodded. She knew it was peaceful times now, but sometimes she felt there would be a time when this match would come in handy. It was almost a habit anyway... ever since she became part of Mustang's group. Besides, what could she do. She wanted to protect her husband, even if he was unaware of this finally method of preparing of work.


	3. How Do You Do?

**Author's Note: My third Royai drabble! I got the idea while searching random FMA sites and came acrss the manga chapter (can't remember which) where Mustang is talking to this old General guy and playing chess. Anyway, here is goes.**

**How Do You Do?**

Roy Mustang shook his head as his subordinates began leaving to pack for their tansfer to Central, Breda and Flaman trying to cheer up a clearly depressed Havoc, who would have to break up with his latest girlfriend because of this new transfer. Roy shrugged. The man would get over it. There were plently of women in Central. Riza Hawkeye, his only female subordinate and right hand shook her head and looked at him. He thought she was going to say something smart involving the way he handled things with Havoc, but she stopped and shook her head. "So we'll be meeting you here tomorrow, Colonel?" she asked. Roy smiled brightly and nodded.

"Course. And I'll be expecting you to be the first there, Lieutenant." he said, a grin crossing his handsome face and managing to get a smile out of the woman before she turned to leave. The office door opened just as she was about to leave and they stared silently at the old man that had just entered the room. "General?" The old man smiled a little.

"You dropped a piece, Colonel." he said, holding up a pon before his eyes fell on Hawkeye. "How do you do?" he asked, a genuine smile crossing his face. Roy noticed a tiny smile on Hawkeye's face as she saluted.

"Fine sir." she answered. The General nodded.

"Keep up the hard work lieutenant." he said. "And stay in good health as well, dear." he added. Hawkeye nodded before calling for Black Hayate and leaving. When the door clicked shut, Roy looked at the old man in slight confusion and in return got a knowing smile.

"I'm telling you Mustang, one day my granddaughter is going to marry the future Furher. I mean, how can you just look at the beautiful, dedicated woman and not consider it?" A look of relization crossed Roy's face and a wide grin crossed his face.

"You know General. I think I might have to take you up on that little offer of yours." he said, earning a pleased grin from the man.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what do you think? I'm trying to think up some good fics for some of these themes and all. I'm thinking of writing a Royai smut/lemon drabble or whatever next. Reviews are appreciated**. 


	4. Day Off

Author's Note: And this is officially my very first Royai lemon fic. Not sure how well this will go, so please don't go too hard on me. Hope you enjoy and eventually I'll have my on going Royai fic going and more drabbles on the way YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the FMA character.

**#42- Day Off**

The point of a day off was to relax. To have a peaceful bit of time away from all that may cause you stress- unless you were Riza Hawkeye. Any other day, she would have tried to enjoy this day and make the best out of it. After all, it wasn't often she had a little time away. And the Colonel had suggested she take a break while he had his office set up now that they were in Central. Course, the move affected all of them, so she had some settling in to do, which also involved a late night trip to the grocerry store for her and Black Hayate. She had pretty much been minding her own business until she was attacked by a serial killer whose soul was trapped inside armor and had to pull out a gun on him. In all the wierdness of this once good day, the wierdo, who called himself Barry the Chopper decided he was in love with her and was obviously not going to leave her alone.

"I'll leave him to you." said Roy to Falman after having arrived after a call from Riza. The man had been called along and was now assigned to keeping the "man", if thats what you would call him, out of trouble. Falman looked on in shock as Riza and Roy walked out after giving quick salutes and Riza telling Barry to keep out of trouble. Roy glanced at her as they began walking towards the city street, her adjusting her bags in her arms. He knew she was a strong woman, so he wasn't going to ask anything just yet but he smiled and took her bags from her.

"Sir..."

"I'll walk you home, alright. Its been a long night for you." He said. Riza looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but nodded and walked silently along side him until they reached her house. It was a one floor place and Roy assumed she decided on a house so she would have a back yard for Black Hayate to play in while she was gone. When they entered, Riza led Roy to the kitchen.

"I could make some coffee if you like. You can place the bag on the table." she said, placing her purse in a chair and making her way over to the stove. As she began boiling water, she glanced over her shoulder as a very excited Black Hayate came in, bouncing cirlces around Roy's legs before the man knelt down and scratched him behind the ears.

"How're you doin' Hayate." he said with a smile and Riza turned back to what she was doing. She appreciated the fact that Roy walked her home, but he didn't have to stay. In fact, she began making the coffee because she knew he would insist on staying. After all, they were expected to protect one another. Without warning, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and she was pulled again Roy's chest. "Are you alright?" he asked, obviously having felt her stiffen. Riza glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I'm fine... Really." She answered and Roy nuzzled her neck from behind. "Roy..."

"I worry about you, y'know." he said quietly.

"I'm a big girl, Colonel. I can handle myself." she informed and when she turned around, she was backed against the counter as Roy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips as he placed a hand on her hip and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back slightly and placed his forehead against the blushing blonde's.

"Its your day off, Lieutenant... Relax." he said, reaching around her and turning the stove off. Riza knew her face was red, but it was too late to hide it now. Roy smiled softly at her and began kissing her again. "S'pose i'll be leading the way then." he said. She let out a yelp when he suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms, but was quickly silenced when he kissed her. She didn't like to admit it, but she loved how it felt when he kissed her. She almost felt secure... Convinced that all the stories that the men spread around the office about him jumping into bed with random women, were just stories. That those random dates he went on were merely dates and the only woman he was willing to randomly jump into bed with was her.

When they entered the room, Roy placed her softly on the bed, managing not to break the kiss as he climbed into bed with her, hovering over her and undoing her top. Riza moaned against his lips as she ran her fingers thru his thick hair and pulled him closer, adjusting her waright under him. "Roy..."

"Hmmm?" he asked as he began leaving fresh hickeys on her. Her face flushed slightly whe she noticed he had gotten her top off, but she sat up a little, only for him to catch her lips in a kiss, ignoring the fact she was about to tell him Hayate was sitting in the doorway. Fotunately, the dog was smart and left the couple alone.

"No distractions, alright." he mumured against her lips. She somehow managed to forget as soon as he kissed her though, her hands absently working to get his shirt off. Seeming to forget all the worries of the day, the pair undressed in a hurry, Roy whispering things in Riza's ear that she would normally doubt he meant or made her blush as he would then look at her with his usual cocky smirk.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he mumured against her neck, his fingers running lightly over her inner thigh. Riza groaned and grabbed his wrist, quickly pulling his hand away and he smirked.

"No teasing." she said and Roy grinned, kissing her deeply and slipping his fingers inside of her, rubbing her softly and teasing her. He planned on taking control this time and making sure they both enjoyed this.

"Roy, you play way too much." Riza moaned against his lips. Roy smiled and began trailing kisses down her body.

"Just wanna make you feel good." he said. Riza sat up slightly and looked at him as he kissed her inner thigh.

"What're you doing?" He looked at her and grinned.

"Just sit back and relax, eh." he said. Riza moaned and pulled her pillow over her face as Roy went to work, slipping his tongue inside of her. He used one arm to keep it tight over her face as she moaned his name, but the other hand ran through his thick hair. WHY did he choose to torture her all of a sudden. Suddenly, she felt Roy move and the pillow pulled off her face.

"Hey." he grinned and began kissing her, catching the blonde off gaurd at first. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "You done teasing?" she whispered, kissing on his neck. Roy chuckled.

"Yeah." he answered and slid into her without warning. She gasped and buried her face into his shoulder. Roy smirked and began nipping on her neck as he moved deeper and quicker inside of her. "Like that, babe?" he asked, but she just moaned in response.

"You're such an ass." she said into his chest. Roy chuckled and released into her without warning. Riza clenched onto him and cried out in pleasure. Leave it to Roy to want to make her go the distance every time they made love. Roy rolled from on top of her and pulled her close.

"Made you feel it that time, huh?" he teased. Riza looked at him seriously, but shook her head and laughed.

"You're such a cocky ass hole." she muttered. Roy grinned and ran his fingers down her arm, but Riza sat up and wacked him with a pillow. "Today was suppose to be my day off... I'm suppose to be relaxing..." she said as Roy rested his elbow on the pillow and hand in his chin. She then glanced at him and smiled. "But considering how today ended, I may have to ask for another day soon." Roy smirked.

"How about tomorrow?"


	5. You Coming?

Author's Note: Yet another Royai fic! Sadness has set in because FMA is currently not on Adult Swim... well unless you watch episodes 1-26 reruns at 1 am (my time) on weekdays. sigh Anyway, I got this idea from episode 25 and from a scene in episode 26 when Mustang said something like "I'm on my way to the top, you coming?" to Hawkeye. Anyway, here it goes.

**You Coming?**

It was raining... It was always raining and he hated it. He believed that rain prevented people from enjoying the better things in life, such as the good weather and a nice walk... yet here he was, walking in the pouring rain after having an all too helpful visit from his best friend and getting some sense knocked into him. Human transmutations... Wars... Death... They weren't going to fix any of the problems in this world and he knew it, that's why he had a plan that would not only benefit him, but everyone. Having spaced out, Roy Mustang found himself standing in the pouring rain at a park. He figured he would be the only one dumb enough to be wandering to a park in the pouring down rain until he saw someone sitting far off under a tree, no coat or umbrella to shield them from the rain. Roy frowned a little as he took in some things about the individual and noticed them wearing a military uniform.

Wandering over, Roy discovered it was a woman and she was actually attractive despite her soaked appearance. Roy took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, figuring he had no real use for it and sat down next to her. The woman looked at him in slight shock, obviously caught off guard and Roy smiled slightly. He knew who she was now. Riza Hawkeye. She was quick with a gun and possibly one of the most respected women in the military, despite her age, because of it.

"Lieutenant Colonel..." Roy silenced her with a random wave of his hand.

"What're you doing out in this weather, Major? You could catch your death y'know." he informed and noticed the gun lying in her lap as she responded.

"I was doing some thinking..." There was a silence as she trailed off and Roy sighed, not looking at her.

"Don't tell me a strong woman like yourself was considering..."

"You don't understand!" Riza said, cutting him off. "I killed so many people... Mothers... their children..." she clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "Those bastards had me kill children." she said. Roy looked at her and felt some sympathy before looking back at the cloudy sky.

"Trust me, I know how it feels." he said, lifting an ungloved hand and snapping. "Just like that and I tore families apart..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I hate them for what they made me do to those people, self defense or not... But I have a plan." Riza looked at him and noticed the determined look on his face. "I'm going to become Furher, major. I'm going to be the one calling the shots. I've already got one person backing me up." he said as he stood up. He turned to her and held out a hand, an assuring look on his face that promised all would be alright and he would fix things for both of them. "You coming?" Riza stared at him before taking his hand, holding his coat to her.

"I'll be behind you all the way, sir." she said and he smirked.

"Let's go then."


	6. HIde N Seek

_Author's Note: Havoc has a very interesting view on what its like to find love._

**Hide N Seek**

"Its just like playing hide n seek." muttered the blonde male who was standing and looking out his superior's window, unlit cigerette in his mouth. The other men in the room looked at him curiously and he glanced at them before nodding out the window at the colonel and first lieutnant who were walking casually across the grounds, Black Hayate following close behind. "I mean finding love. Its just like hide n seek, and the man is always it." he said.

"Where are you going with this Havoc?" asked Breda and his friend grinned.

"Well the man is 'it' and the woman is 'hiding' you can say. The man searches blindly for his prize, looking in all the wrong places, unaware that she is right under his nose. Sad really, but that's the way the game goes." The men stared at him blankly and turned quickly as Mustang and Hawkeye walked into the room. They greeted the pair with salutes, and like usual, Roy absently waved a hand at them as he and Riza made their way to their respectable desks.

Havoc watched as Roy pretended to work, occasionally glancing at his blonde female subordinate while she continued to work. It was wierd knowing he was in love with her, but trying to convince himself that he wasn't. Havoc then looked over at the other men and whispered. "Right under his nose... Just like hide n seek."


	7. A Reason to Quarrel

_Author's Note: As strang as it sounds, every couple has one reason or another to quarrel and Roy has what may br thought of as one of the most... interesting reasons._

**#62 A Reason to Quarrel**

Roy Mustang grinned as he rolled over onto his side, propping his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched the blonde angel next to him sleep peacefully at his side. He knew it was dumb, but this just happened to be one of his favorite reasons for pissing her off. Yes, sometimes his plan would go wrong and he would end up facing a gun, but there were times where the gun would eventually be tossed aside for a more affectionate way of showing their love for one another. He was strange like that though. He had found Hawkeye to be a beautiful woman already, but for some reason when she was screaming at him he found it to be down right sexy. The way her cheeks would flush and the intensity in her eyes as she yelled at him and the fact she got flustered and annoyed about the cocky grin crossing his face as he watched her yell. He loved it.

Somehow, however, in the end, the couple would find themselves stumbling into hs apartment, either after work or during lunch, sharing passionate kisses and undressing one another as Roy whispered in her ear how beautiful he thought she was or how much he loved her as they made their way to his room and made love. Smiling, Roy leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering 'I love you' as she continued to sleep. Yeah, he knew it seemed to be a bit perverted in a way, knowing he would somtimes annoy her so they may end up making love, but their was more of a reason behind it than he would willingly reveal. After all, every couple needs a reason to quarrel.


	8. A Worthy Rival

_Author's Note: Roy is jealous of someone and a few of the men are wondering who as their colonel watches from his office window._

**A Worthy Rival**

It was dumb, he knew, fighting over a woman or even considering challenging someone for a woman's affections, but Roy found that there were times that it shouldn't matter. If he had to temporarily look like an idiot for her to realize how he felt for her, then it was worth it. Besides, it wasn't like HE was better than Roy. He wasn't a state alchemist, or a war hero, OR a colonel! And he sure as hell wasn't better looking, Roy knew that much... or so he at least convinced himself. "And there he goes again." said Havoc with a sigh as he watched through the window, Farman at his side. Roy frowned a little as the men stood, watching the first lieutenant and HIM crossing the gaurds, the blonde woman talking casually.

"He's the only one of us that can get her to smile." said Farman with entertainment in his voice. Roy watched with crossed arms and a slight frown as Roza bent down and got an unexpected slight kiss on the cheek, but she just smiled at Him and continued on. And worst of all, Roy knew she had just praised him!

"They're coming up." said Havoc and the men went to their seats, except Roy anyway. When the door opened, Riza Hawkeye came walking in with Kain Fuery at his side, the two engaged in a conversation, but stopping when they noticed a glare in their direction. Fuery froze a little, figuring it was at him since he knew the colonel would never look at Hawkeye that way.

"Sir?" he asked nervously and Havoc got his attention, shaking his head and then nodding it in the direction that Roy was really glaring at. Black Hayate was standing near the tag, head raised proudly and tail wagging. He and Roy seemed to make eye contact and Hayate rubbed up a little against Hawkeye's leg before obediently following her to her desk, ignoring the colonel. He sat down and let out a small bark, getting a small smile out of his mistress and a pat on the head. Feeling satisfied, a gave one more glance at Roy that seemed to say, 'She's mine and not yours, ha ha!' and then moved closer to the blonde before lying down.

Roy smirked slightly when he noticed the pup was actually challenging him. That was ok though. He way have won this fight, but the fight for Hawkeye's heart was far from over. Black Hayate may have just been a dog, but he was definitely a worthy rival.


	9. Watching Over You

_Author's note: Roy needs something to so to keep his mind off some upcoming news._

**Watching Over You**

Roy Mustang stood silently with a concentrated look on his face as ge watched the individual in front of his sleep. The peaceful state this certain individual was in made him wonder if life was just that simple. Sleep and all of lifes problems are no longer a worry. A sigh escaped the sleeping child's lips and Roy's eyes softened. He had been standing in the same spot for a good thirty minutes watching as his 18 month old slept, thinking about how different life was now that hewas a father. He had neew priorities and sometimes found himself seeing life through the eyes of his best friend, Maes Hughes. Absently, he reached down into the play pen, stroking his son's dark hair, a smile crossing his face. He knew for sure he would he qwould protect this child from harm. He'd keep the boy from all the evils of the world and make sure he stayed safe.

Roy looked around before gentl y picking the boy up and craddling him in his arms, a fond smile on his face. He didn't want Riza yelling at him for disturbing their son's sleep. He stroked the baby's closed fist with his index finger and in return, the child's hand opened and took hold of his fathers finger. A goofy kind of grin crossed the Flame Alchemist's face. It was a kind of grin that made Jean Havoc look at him in confusion as he entered the room. Riza was by his side with a slight smile on her face as she watched the scene. "Sir, the higher ups are ready." Havoc said. Roy blinked and looked over his shoulder, a confused look on his face.

"For the result of the votes." Riza added ina reminding tone and walked up to him. "Winry is here to watch after him until we get back. He'll be fine." she said as her husband turned his attention back to the child.

"I know... I just wanted to see the little guy befire I went off to face our futures." he said, putting an emphasis on our. The blonde nodded and went to lead Havoc out so they would wait for him in the car. When they were gone, Roy looked back at his son and smiled, gently pulling his finger from his child's grip, kissing the top of his head.

"Listen up, little man. You're old man may not be perfect and he could possibly not even get this promotion today, but remember, mommy and I are still watching over you." he whiepered and placed the child back in his playpen, letting out a sigh and walking out of the room with a new confidence. He then walked back in and put a picture on the bedside dresser by the crib and smiled. "We're watching over you." he said and left. The picture was of him and Riza, dressed casually and actually very happy. Something for thier son to wake up to so he never felt alone.


	10. Snack at 3 o'clock

_Author's Note: A drabble about when Roy doesn't take some healthy advice from his wife._

**Snack at 3 O'clock**

"You really want to do this? asked Riza.

"I'm not an idiot. I can manage." Roy muttered, taking the bowl of apple sauce from his wife and turning to the toddler who was sitting on in his high chair, boucning anxiously, waiting for his snack. Seeing the bowl, he held out his arms in a gimme motion. Riza watched as Roy grinned cheerfully at the boy and sat down, placing the bowl in front of the child. "Alright champ, snack time." Without warning, the boy picked up the sppon and began slinging the apple sauce every where, but mostly at his father. Roy stared at his laughing son silently and calmly stood up, ignoring that his wife was trying hard not to laugh.

"I tried to warn you, hun." she said before beginning to laugh. Roy just scowled. That day, he learned NEVER to be in his military uniform during his son's snack time and that the three o'clock snack usually led to a three o'clock bath... Great.


	11. Kiss

_Author's Note: Sometime a kiss can be good for one's health._

**# 91- Kiss**

Twenty nine years old? HA! That was a laugh. The man acted as if he were six the way he acted honestly. Whinning for someone to take care of him every moment and refusing to ever take his medication. Riza Hawkeye rolled her eyes when she heard the calling of her superior from the other room. With his injuries she was more than willing to help take care of him, especially in the beginning when he was an emotional mess, but now she was wishing he'd get up and get back to the office. He used the excuse of not wanting his men seeing him on crutches because it gave off the feel of being weak. Sighing she got up and walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the Brigadier General. "Sir?" Roy looked up from the paper and grinned, holding it up.

"Elections for Furher are gonna be held... what do you think?" he asked. Riza shrugged as she made her way over to the side of the bed.

"You think you're ready, sir?" she asked. As Roy began going on about how ready he was, something caught her eye and she turned looking at him with an accusing expression.

"What?" he asked and noticed the two pills sitting on his bedside dressed. Much like Ed when Winry asked him why he hadn't drank his milk, the man slouched into his pillows and scowled. "I'm not taking those horse pills. They taste like puke." he grumbled and Riza frowned.

"They're TINY! You need to take them! They're suppose to help you recover." she informed. He shook his head stubbornly. "ROY!" He grinned.

"I love it when you scream my name." he said. Riza glared at him and when he saw her reach for the pills he quickly turned his head and squeezed his eyes closed. That's right, just like a child. He expected to hear her start screaming at him, but without warning, he felt her grab him by the front of his shirt. When he opened his eyes, Riza had just pulled him into a kiss and he stared at her in shock. What caught him mostly off gaurd was that it was open mouth. He wasn't very hesitant and kisss her back however. He was oblivious at times and could only grin dumbly at her when she pulled back. "Nice..."

Riza smiled a little at him as she stood straight and fixed her top and hair. "I've got some errands to run, so get some rest. And drink your water." she said. Roy nodded in an axious manner, drinking the water and both he and Black Hayate watched as she walked out the room after giving them both their own specific instructions- Roy to rest and Hayate to watch after the man. Roy grinned to himself and leaned back into his pillow before turning his head and noticing Riza peaking into the room.

"You came back for more?" he asked with a grin, but she just grinned back.

"Forgot to mention. You have to take your next two pills at around three." she said and vanished again. Roy blinked in confusion and a scowl crossed his face. She had tricked him! How could he not have noticed two pills going down his throat? It was that kiss... Suddenly, a smirk crossed his face and he glanced at his clock.

"Three is is, Hawkeye."


	12. Security

_Author's Note: Roy one night finds that he needs to be the mature one and take matters into his own hands._

**Security**

There were many definitions for the word security. Freedome from doubt, anxiety, or fear. And best yet- Something that gives or assures safety. At this one dazed and dizzy moment in her life, Riza Hawkeye found Roy Mustang to be her security. He smiled at her lightly as he carried her, craddling in his arms to her apartment in the dead of night as she continued to babble about how sorry she was to have dragged him away from all the fun. They were actually at a New Years party and even though he knew there was alcohol, he didn't know that his lieutenant's tolerance was so low. She was drunk quicker than any one there, even though Havoc and Breda were already making fools of themselves.

"I'm so sorry, Roy... I mean, Colonel." she muttered and looked up at him with apologetic eyes, much like a child, her face flushed from drunkness. He just looked at her and shook his head.

"Its ok. That place was getting out of control anyway." he said and grinned at her. "But honestly, how many shots did you and Ross have?" he asked. Riza moaned and buried her face into his shoulder. Roy just smiled and shook his head. Ross would be fine. She had Brosh watching after her and everyone knew the guy had the hots for her. Plus, she looked like a pro taking in those shots earlier.

When Roy managed to finally get a hold of Riza's key and open the door, they were greeted by Black Hayate, who stopped his excited barking when he saw the condition his mistress was in. Roy helped Riza stand and she waved a hand at him before going to her room to change. Roy was hesitant to follow her but when she fell backwards, he was behind her for the catch. "Here, let me help you out." he said, leading her to the room. She was clearly so much in a daze that she didn't care that Roy was helping her change and when he laid her in the bed and covered her up, she rolled onto her side and curled up. Black Hayate climbed into bed with her and laid next to her, trying to be of some comfort as Roy returned and placed a cold cloth on her head.

"I'm sorry." she said again, weakly. Roy just grinned at her and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Quit apologizing. As your superior its my job to make sure you get home safely every night." he informed and watched her as she slowly allowed her eyes to close. "It'll take a long while before you don't feel sick, but then there's always the hang over... And it may be bad since this is probably your first real time being completely-" he stopped when she let out a moan. Hayate had even looked up and gave the man a disapproving look. Roy smiled and moved the bangs from Riza's face. "Just get some rest." he said. Riza looked at him curiously, pulling the covers comfortably around her as she rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked and he shook his head, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"No I figured I'd stay here and watch after you." He answered. Riza watched him silently as he got comfortable in the chair he had pulled into her room before moving over some in the bed.

"I can share." she said, not looking at him. Roy looked at her and chuckled silently before nodding and climbing into bed with her. He reached over and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her and Riza smiled faintly, lying her head against his chest and clutching slightly at the fabric of his shirt. Black Hayate laid beside her, curled up comfortably. As he began drifting to sleep, after watching her with concern for a while and hoping she didn't jump up to suddenly in the urge to puke, he felt her stir a bit and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Roy... for being my security."


	13. Mischief

# 38- Mischeif

Roy stared lazily up at the cieling, twirling a pen in between his fingers. There should be a law against a man as good looking as him having nothing to do or a woman to keep him entertaineed in some way. Just as this thought crossed his mind, his first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, walked into the office, minding her own business. Glancing around the office, Roy took in that none of the others had returned and that they most likely wouldn't be back in a while. "G'afternood, Hawkeye." he said cheerfully, putting down his pen and leaning his chin in his hand, grinning over at her. Riza stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Good afternoon, sir." she answered and glanced around when his gaze didn't waver. "Something wrong?" she asked, frowning a little.

"No, I was a bit bored and wanted to know if you'd entertain me." he answered. The blonde looked at him, a slight frown crossing her face and she sighed, turning to him and crossing her arms.

"And what would you like to do?" she asked. Roy was silent for a while and a wide grin crossed his face. He opened up one of his desk drawers and pulled out a board.

"Chess." he said. Riza looked at him in confusion noticing the mischevious look that had crossed his face. "Strip chess." he added.

"WHAT! No! I'm not playing!" she yelled. Roy frowned a little.

"Its a request from a commanding officer, lieutenant." he said seriously. Riza glared across the room at him and slowly made her way over, pulling a chair up to his desk. When she sat, a happy grin crossed the man's face. "Thank you. Rule is every time you lose a piece you lose an artical of clothing..." he stopped and took in her appearence. "Take off your boots."

"Take off yours." she retorted. Without hesitation, Roy kicked off his boots and tossed them to the side, causing Riza to scowl and toss off her boots as well.

"Now then, being the gentleman I am, I'll let you be white and go first." he said as he set up the board.

"How kind of you." said Riza sarcastically. Roy smirked across the desk at her.

"Yeah, I know." Having the first move, Riza made sure that it was a good one and didn't realize that Roy was going to go easy on her in the beginning, mostly for his own entertainment. In fact, when she managed to take one of his Pons, he could only grin at her as she cheered triumphantly.

"Not bad." he said as he took of his military jacket and later found himself sitting cross legged in his seat in his pants, no socks and no shirt. Riza was sitting across from him with just her military jacket off and socks. Roy found it unfiar that the two times he had recently taking her peices, she removed one sock for each piece. Riza was actually enjoying this little contest of wits however, and Roy's annoyance towards her reactions. "HA! Got your knight!" he cheered.

"Alright." said Riza with a sigh and took the belt off her pants, only to see Roy looking across at her in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"You! A belt doesn't count!" he answered.

"Its an article of clothing!" she debated. Why she was even bothering to play this game she didn't know.

"Doesn't count. Remove something else." he said. Riza glared at him and then rolled her eyes, continuing to take off her belt and then her hair clip, tossing them to the side.

"There. That should count." she said. Roy stared at her and sat back in his seat.

"Alright. You wanna play like that huh?" he asked and a mischievious smirk crossed his face. "Lets have some fun then." Clapping his hands together, Mustang cracked his knuckles and smirked. So she wanted to play games with his mind. No more mister nice guy. In one quick movement, he took two of her peices and grinnned innocently at her. "Shirt, now." Scowling, Riza sat silently with her arms crossed.

"Ass." she grumbled and took off her shirt, throwing it at his face. Roy grinned and twirled it around his head in the air.

"The greatest prize of all." he teased and allowed his eyes to roam over her. "Wow Hawkeye. Nice figure." She glared at him and quickly looked at the board, managing to find an opening and took his Knight. triumphantly. She stood and tossed it at him.

"HA! Lose the pants Mustang!" she said triumphantly. Roy stared at her as she stood over him, clearly forgetting she was half naked and laughed, standing and taking off his pants, standing in front of her in his boxers. He tossed them to Riza and she smirked. She still couldn't figure out why she was enjoying this, but it wasn't like anyone else would ever know. "Now to get you outta those boxers." she teased.

"Hey, if you played fair you'd be wearing a lot less than you would like." said Roy, grinning over at her. At that moment, the office door flew open and Edward Elric, AKA the Fullmetal Alchemist, walked in, his suit of armor little brother, following.

"Alright Mustang lets get-" He stopped when he saw the pair and his eyes went wide as the superior and his subordinate looked at the shocked brothers as if nothing were wrong with the scence.

"What is it Edward?" asked Mustang cooly but Ed quickly turned and began rushing out of the room.

"I'll come back later!" he called over his shoulder. They noticed his face was extraordinarily red as he and Al rushed away. Roy sighed and looked at Riza.

"We had better find him before some sick rumors get spread around." he said. Riza nodded, tossing him his pants. As they got dressed, Roy glanced over at the chess board and looked at Riza. "Shall we finish this some other time?" he asked cheerfully and she smiled slightly.

"Course sir." she said and began walking towards the door. "But next time we play by my rules."


	14. Conversation

_Author's Note: Before Roy came for his meeting with the General, Riza was there._

**# 30- Conversation**

"You were never good at this you know. You don't have to play to entertain me." Riza shook her head in a stubborn manner as she narrowed her eyes in concentration as she stared at the chess board in front of her. Across from her sat the old General of Eastern- her granfather. He smiled fondly at her. "Riza, would you like some advice." She shook her head again.

"I can figure it out." she said. A fond, yet knowing smile spread the old man's face. Even though she was an adult now, he was still reminded of of the curious blonde child he had watched grow up. Her eyes remained concentrated on the board before finally moving a Pon and looking up at her grandfather expectantly, only to earn a chuckle.

"You know, you should get Colonel Mustang to teach you. He's pretty good... Hasn't beat me once however." he informed as he looked over the board.

"He's too busy. I don't want to give him any distractions from his work." said Riza watching her grandfather as he smiled knowingly.

"He's such a kind young man. And so dedicated and loyal. He'd make a great husband." Riza looked over at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandpa, don't." He smiled innocently at her.

"I'm just saying, dear. You kids won't be young forever."

"He still has a lot to accomplish until then." Riza mumured.

"But if he asked, would you?" Riza looked up at the old man in shock.

"I... I don't know- Gramps, stop trying to distract me!" she yelled, slightly flustered. He just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Riza. One day my granddaughter will marry the future Furher." He said in an almost triumphant manner. Riza just laughed and shook her head.

"What makes you think that, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Simple dear. Grandpa is all knowing... And he always knows best." he answered and grinned, making one move. "Checkmate." Riza blinked and looked at the board in shock. The entire time he had distracted her from the game with this almost forbidden conversation and had her playing blindly.

"Not fair." she muttered and he laughed. He laughed as he set up the board for the game against his next visitor.

"Remember dear, Gramps always knows best."


	15. Shirt

#32- Shirt

Roy grinned widely as he watched Riza walk groggily into the kitchen of his apartment, her hair down and few peices sticking out in every which direction. It was a weekend though, so it wasn't like she was in much of a rush to get ready. He propped his feet up on a chair as he leaned back and sipped his coffee. "Aren't we looking oh so sexy this morning." he said in a teasing manner. She looked over at him a hint of a smile crossing her face before she turned and began working on tea. She never seemed to like coffee.

"I left Hayate all alone last night. I'm gonna need to get back to feed him." she said and yawned. "I need clothes." Roy let out a snort and grinned widely.

"I think you solved that problem just fine." he teased. Riza looked slightly confused and rolled her eyes as she absently tugged at the shirt she was wearing. In fact, it was one of the collared shirts he would usually wear under his military jacket.

"Its clean and comfortable. What can I say." she muttred. Roy just grinned and didn't say anything else. He didn't mind sharing his clothes with her if she needed it. After all, what's a shirt between lovers... The following week, Roy found himself rushing groggily around his apartment, late for work and grabbed a random shirt he had lying around. As he quickly put it on and began buttoning it, a familur scent caught his attention and he lifted it up to his nose before a grin played across his lips.

"Hmmm... I think this may just be my favorite shirt."

Author's Note: I know it was short and kinda corny I guess, but I was bored.


	16. I Love You

_Author's Note: Three Little words can mean so much if said at the right moment._

I Love You

They are three little words she believed should never be recklessly thrown around. Kind of like a gun. If used the wrong way, someone could get hurt. She actually remembered walking in on Havoc in the middle of a phone call telling that to a girl. It was her first time honestly hearing that out of his mouth. They were special workds that she only be said when meant. That relationship ended about a week later. Fuery was seen writing a letter and placing these special words in it- but it was to his family. Most understandable really.

Riza Hawkeye had grown up believing one should never claim love for another unless they believed it to be true. The undying affection expressed between a man and woman, a mother and child, and so on she believed was considered true love. Breda, who was in the middle of a debate with Havoc, had once proclaimed that to love someone you had to be willing to do the unthinkable and even die for them. That may be true, but then how would you explain her relationship with the colonel? Was that considered true love? She had figured it was simple loyalty. Besides she wasn't quick to allow those words to spill from her mouth. Yes, she had told it to Black Hayate a few times before, but he was an animal, not a man.

It was foolish really, allowing the little phrase to have such an impact in your life. Allowing them to control wether or not you open up to an individual... Yet here she sat in front of the fireplace, the snow falling outside and sharing a comfy thick blanket with the man she could never utter those words to. They sat on the couch in the late night, enjoying a comfortable silence, Hayate sleeping in Riza's lap as she sat with her back against the colonel's chest and his arms around her. They were silent for a while before Roy leaned forwardin an effort to look her in the face from where he sat behind her. Catching her attention, Riza turned her head and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked, thinking there was something on her face from how he was staring, but he just grinned and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"I love you." he whispered. As simple as that. Three little words, said with sincerity and love, can quickly make ones beliefs change so quickly. Slightly flustered, Riza looked down at her hands before looking at an expectant Roy and smiling, possibly for the first real time.

"I love you too."


	17. Sigh

Author's Note: A simple breath of air can either be annoying or could spark a little romance.

#53- Sigh

This had been going on for fifteen minutes straight, nonstop. A simple huff of air... 1, 2, 3, 4

A bored huff air... 1, 2, 3, 4

A bored puff of- "SIR!" Mustang looked up from his paper work, which he had been doddling all o ver, to meet the annoyed glare of his first lieutenant and her gun. "I swear, if I hear you sigh one more time-" she threatened through clenched teeth. It was the dead of night and they were alone, trying to finish the last bit of work he should have finished during the day, and with his continuous sighing, Hawkeye was beginning to become pissed off. Mustang frowned a little and leaned back in his seat as the blonde went back to her work.

"You know Hawkeye, if you cared, you'd entertain me." he said, watching her carefully.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" she asked. Not getting a response, she looked up with a frown and found he was gone. "Colonel?"

"Yeah?" She yelped when she discovered he was sitting on the floor right next to her chair, chin resting in his palm as he looked up at her grinning.

"What are you doing!" she yelled, her tired state and his childishness starting to combine and make her irritable.

"Trying to figure out how you can entertain me." he said and pushed himself onto his knees, reaching over and cupping her chin as she looked at him.

"Sir?" he grinned.

"And I decided I wanted to make you do the one thing that was pissing you off so much." he informed. A confused look crossed Hawkeye's face and without warning, Mustang leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft at first, but deepened when she finally stopped fighting back. Roy grinned when he pulled back and she let out a dazed kind of sigh. "Fun ain't it." he asked and kissed her briefly. "A sigh can take you a long way, lieutenant."

He stood upand walked back over to his desk to go back to his bored state or watching his attractive lieutenant. They sat in silence for a while, Riza finally managing to regain her composure and trying to ignore the colonel's occasional glances or stares. As they stared boredly down at their paperwork... 1, 2, 3 sigh


	18. Scars

Author's Note: Ed is curious about where the colonel and the lieutenant got their scars from and recieves an interesting response.

#17- Scars

They were both in Ishbal and they both encountered things that no one else in the office never had to face, but there was something this day that caught Edward Elric's attention that he had never noticed before about the colonel and the first lieutenant. As naive as the poor young alchemist could be, he was determined to find out how Mustang and Hawakeye had gotten the two visible scars they were sporting that he never heard about or saw. It was a blazing hot summer day and by mid-day, everyone in the office had discarded their military jackets. Mustang even had a few buttons undone from his shirt as he leaned back in his chair, pretending to be busy as he rested his feet on his desk held a file up over his face and balanced his pen on his upper lip. That was how Ed discovered the scar. It was visible on the man's collar bone and the fact that even Hawkeye had one similar on her neck, it made the young alchemist wonder. He wondered if they were from Ishbal... but then again, how could he not have noticed before. Around lunch time, when Mustang and Hawkeye left, Black Hayate close behind, he quickly turned his attention to Havoc, ignoring his brother's warning.

"Lieutenant Havoc, where did Mustang get that scar?" he asked anxiously. The smoker looked down at the boy in confusion and glanced over at Breda, who shrugged.

"What're you talking about, chief?"

"The scar he has right here!" announced ed, slightly fustrated as he pointed at his own collar bone.

"Yeah, and the lieutenant has one too." called Al, trying to help his brother out. The men stared at the brothers silently for a while before beginning to laugh. It didn't help that even Fuery was laughing at them, though not as openly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Ed yelled in annoyance. Havoc shook his head and smirked.

"You really are naive, Edward." he said, causing Ed to scowl. "Those aren't scars kid-"

"Their hickies!" Breda finished with a laugh. Both Ed and Al went silent and Ed's face went a deep shade of red.

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah, they most definitely are. Little love marks from the night before... Who would've known Hawkeye could be so frisky." said Havoc in a thoughtful manner, ignoring Ed's glare. He didn't want to hear any of that and moved to a corner of the room to silently, what Al considered, sulk and scowl. When Mustang returned, he raised an eyebrow at the flustered teen.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" he asked. "Discovered you shrinked a good inch or two?" Ed glared at him in a way that could have killed and grunted before getting up.

"Al, lets go. I need fresh air." he grumbled and made sure not to look at Mustang or Hawkeye as he left.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hawkeye in confusion and Havoc tried to hold back a laugh.

"The boys learned not to ask us questions about scars anymore." he answered, grinning.


	19. Dog

# 36 Dog

_Being jealous of a dog is not a good look._

He was considered a dog of the military and could deal with that. It was something he had grown to accept. Besides, dogs were amazing creatures! They were loved! Loyal! Obedient! Truly the best pets one could even bother to care for. So why was he so annoyed with the mutt sitting at his feet? Riza came walking into the bedroom, rubbing her hair dry with a towel when her eyes fell on the colonel, sitting at the end of her bed glaring down at Black Hayate, who stared back at him, his head cocked to the side. Letting out a sigh, she decided to entertain a conversation.

"Why are you looking at my dog like that, sir?" she asked. He looked up from the puppy and at his subordinate.

"Where is he sleeping tonight? Surely not in the bed with us?" She had just adopted the puppy and had him toilet trained in merely five swift gun shots, but surely she wasn't going to cave in with the bed. Especially on a night he was sleeping over. Riza looked thoughtfully at the bundle of fur sitting on the floor. He looked back at her, his stubby tail wagging.

"I have to make him a bed out of something," she started. Roy nodded as he stood up. "But I suppose maybe one night wouldn't hurt too much." The man froze and looked over his shoulder at her as she bent down and picked up the puppy. The small dog nuzzled against her. Roy scowled. _Being jealous of a dog is not a good look, Mustang._ He thought to himself. He walked over and looked at her with the 'Are you serious' expression and Riza raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like this. It's like sharing a bed with a child…"

"Good practice for your future, wouldn't you say?" Roy blinked in confusion and watched as she placed Hayate on the edge of the bed and instructed him that for one night he would able to sleep in that specific spot. When she walked out of the room, Roy huffed and looked stubbornly over at the dog.

"Don't get too use to this, dog, because there are going to be nights you're not allowed anywhere near this room…. Although I was hoping tonight would be one of them." He grumbled as he began to undress. Hayate just wagged his tail. That night had been an overall interesting night, with Black Hayate finding his way between Riza and Roy at some point and waking up in the morning curled up on the Alchemist's chest as he lay sprawled out on one side of the bed.

It became a habit every time Roy came over for a night. The man found he didn't mind.


	20. Hairclip

#52 Hairclip

_Edward comes across what seems like a distracted Mustang and is asked to fulfill an interestingly simple request._

Edward Elric couldn't help but to be grateful but feel bad at the same time about taking advantage of his younger brother's kindness. Winry was in town and wanted to check out the shops. Ed made it a point to express that he had no interest in shopping and bailed as soon as he could. Yeah, he felt bad, but there were less boring things to do.

With a lazy expression on his face and hands shoved in his pockets, the blond alchemist walked through the busy streets of central with no real destination. Every now and then he'd come across and soldier and nod a greeting or be tempted by food vendors, but it otherwise appeared to be an uneventful day… so he thought.

Not too far off a familiar figure was talking to a flower vender. He appeared stressed, his hands shoved into his pockets as the old woman smiled at him. After what appeared to be a two minute conversation, the man gave a small smile and wave before walking away. "Hey, hey Colonel Jackass. What was that I just saw? Trying to impress your new girlfriend?" The raven haired man turned and looked at the blond teenager unentertained.

"Ah, Fullmetal. I thought I heard something. "Ed scowled. Roy Mustang. How anyone dealt with the man he would never know. "What are you doing wandering around by yourself?"

"Didn't feel much like shopping. What are you doing? " Ed asked, following after his superior.

"Looking for something…" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Something important?"

"You could say that." Mustang had a blank expression on his face as he looked ahead. Ed couldn't help but to be slightly annoyed by the older man's distraction.

"So where is Lieutenant Hawkeye at?" Mustang stiffened.

"Ah, she's got the day off today."

"So that's why you're wandering around like a lost dog." Ed teased. A slight frown crossed Mustang's face. There was a silence and he came to a stop, looking at the boy with a thoughtful expression, causing him to step back a bit. "What?"

"You know, Fullmetal, you could actually come in handy to me after all." He informed with a smirk and grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt, dragging him down the street.

Ed stared blankly at the Colonel who had dragged him back to his office and slammed the door. He watched as the Flame Alchemist went running over to his desk and began digging through his drawers. The teenager was convinced the man had lost his mind. "This!" Mustang declared and slammed as shinny piece of what appeared to be marble on his desk. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What is this about?"

"Well see, I've been thinking about getting a marble desk so I have marble samples," Mustang began casually as he dropped into his chair. "But I'm thinking this wood desk will be just fine for a while longer." Ed looked at the shinny piece of royal blue marble.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to transmute this piece of marble for me."

"Into a desk?!"

"No, into this." Mustang pulled open another desk drawer and held between his finger a hairclip. Ed's face went blank and he looked at the Colonel suspiciously.

"Are you insane?" he asked coolly and Mustang glared.

"Don't ask questions. I have no other ideas and I need this done! You do this and you get a free pass the next time you owe me a report."

"You got it!"

The next day, Ed was reporting to inform Mustang he would be on his way when Lt. Hawkeye caught his eye. "Hey Lieutenant!" he called. The blond looked up from what she was doing and smiled over at the teenager.

"Oh, hello Edward. Coming to see the Colonel I suppose." He nodded and let out a sigh.

"Also wanted to ask him about something he had me doing yesterday." He answered. The woman nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm on my way to the office now if you're coming along." She said. Ed nodded and began to follow behind her when something caught his eye. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the marble blue hairclip in her hair. He wasn't really an observant individual when it came to female matters, but for some reason, something was clicking when it came to this. When they entered the office the Colonel was lounging in his chair casually and sent a cool smile in their direction.

"Good morning, Hawkeye. Hope you enjoyed your day off yesterday." He informed as he sat up straight in his seat. She nodded as she placed some files on his desk.

"It was an enjoyable birthday, I will admit, sir. Very considerate gifts this year." Ed blinked a few times when he saw the smile exchanged between the two.

"Nice to hear that, Lieutenant." He said. She nodded and left the office again, not noticing the look that had crossed Edward's face. "What's with that look, Fullmetal?"

"Yesterday when I saw you… you were shopping…" Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his seat once again, glancing out his office window.

"Shopping for women is such a difficult and tedious task," He smirked over at the teenager. "But that's what I have you for, isn't it Fullmetal? I must say, Hawkeye was very appreciative of the thoughtful gift I came up with." Ed glared. That day, the meeting was cut short and Ed made sure not to make any trips to Central around any potential holidays or birthdays.

_author's note: i've been working on getting back into my fanfics. got a couple drabbles already typed out and i've been writing some in a notebook i've got during my more uninteresting classes. hope everyone enjoys!!! i'm alot prouder of my older drabbles, but i think i might be getting back into the swing of things now :)_


	21. 90 Hidden Feelings

#90 Hidden Feelings

_It was interesting to watch two people in love try to act as if nothing was wrong._

Young people these days. She would never be able to figure them out. Such a stubborn bunch. Watching young men walk in and out, flirt with her girls, who returned the flirting, and then the same men were sent on their way by the end of the night. Honestly, could these men really be that miserable that they could not find the proper woman, or keep her for that matter.

Then there was the young man in front of her, staring blankly into his drink, having entertained the flirting of one of the young ladies before going into his own thoughts. She had watched this young man grow up for years now and knew him all too well. An attractive man with power, intelligence, and ambition. What woman wouldn't want to go after that?

Indeed, what woman wouldn't?

Unfortunately, clearly there was one particular woman that he would have rather go after that and thanks to law and her own stubborn ways, she wouldn't.

"Tell me, Little Roy, shouldn't you be meeting up with Elizabeth sometime soon?" The young man looked up quickly, a confused look on his face. He glanced at his watched and let out a sigh.

"I suppose so. She'll have my head if I'm late." He answered with a chuckle.

"Quite the young lady, isn't she?" Roy smiled a little.

"I suppose you could say so, Madame." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'll be on my way. Tell the girls I said to take care of themselves."

"They could say the same to their little brother." Madame Christmas smiled. "Tell Miss Elizabeth I said hello and looking forward to her next visit."

"Ah, of course. I'll make sure to remind her." The raven haired man waved over his shoulder. The older woman shook her head in a knowing manner. The two met up a lot in the evenings randomly lately since the blond became the Fuhrer's aid.

"Roy is so in love with her." One of the girls whispered as she looked curiously out of the bar window. Two other girls were accompanying her and had warm smiles on their face. Madam Christmas moved from where she was and moved the curtain to the side slightly, looking out the window. There stood her foster son and his blond companion under the street light, a safe, but close space between them. The young woman had her arms crossed low as she looked down at the ground and spoke. Roy stood, his eyes never leaving her and hands in his pockets.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Whispered one of the girls and they soon had their faces pressed against the glass as Roy walked over and leaned his forehead against the blonde's.

"He's going to kiss her!" They stood like that for a moment, Roy's speaking for a short moment before he took a step back and nodded his head in a direction. The young woman nodded and they walked away. The young women in the Madam's company frowned in disapproval, hoping to see some action and getting nothing. They wondered if their love struck younger brother had gotten lucky that night, but as expected, Madam Christmas had gotten the late night call announcing that he had gotten home in one piece and when she asked how Elizabeth was doing, he would coolly answer that she was a big girl and was home just fine as well.

Young people these days. They could be so stubborn. Hiding those feelings until the darkness of night was not a healthy habit. They would realize it eventually.


	22. Storelined Street

#8 Store-lined Street

Jean Havoc. He wasn't an unattractive man, just unlucky. He would sometimes sit back in the office and when he was suppose to be doing work, sit back and study his comrades. He'd admit, at the top of the attractiveness list would have to be Roy Mustang. The man just dripped with charisma and good looks. He knew how to be charming, had that "knock 'em dead" smile and all the women thought he was sexy. There was no competition.

Next in line would have to be him! After all, he was tall, had gorgeous eyes, an awesome build, and an overall good personality. Fuery would have to be third. Let's face it, there were girls that liked cute little dorky guys, and that was Fuery. Not to mention his love of animals. Ladies loved that, right? Breda would be next. Breda was Breda… he wasn't really sure what to think about him. Lastly was Falman… just because.

So the question was, WHY couldn't he, Jean Havoc, second in line as most attractive man in his crew, could not keep a woman!

He allowed a defeated sigh to escape as he walked down the streets of central, trying to occupy yet another dateless weekend. He blamed his commanding officer for his horrible luck with women! And to think, he had a nice girl before they were shipped off to Central. The blonde soldier continued to sulk. How was he suppose to find a smart, funny, cute girl that wouldn't cheat on him in a busy city like this?

"What's wrong, young man?" He looked up at a smiling older man at the fruit stand he had decided to sulk in front of. "Have an argument with a lady friend?" Havoc allowed a pitiful smile to cross his face.

"Far from that. Just moved into town… had to break up with my lady friend." He answered and allowed his shoulders to drop in sorrow at the memory. The tragic, tragic memory. The old man chuckled.

"Well Central is a big city and there are plenty of beautiful young women." He informed brightly. The blonde smoker looked at the old man thoughtfully and an appreciative smile crossed his face.

"Thanks sir." As he turned from the old man, something very appealing caught his eye. More specifically, a woman. He couldn't help but to immediately take in her appearance.

Her long blonde hair.

Her shapely legs that were visible thanks to the slit up the side of her long skirt… and her more northern assets weren't lacking either!

Was this his lucky day? Yeah, he could say so.

Straightening up, Havoc prepared to approach the blonde cutie when a dark haired man walked up to the woman and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Havoc almost fell on his face in defeat. It was just his luck to spot a hot chick that just so happened to be taken.

In some jealousy, he watched the couple interact, the blonde looking up at her lover with a disapproving expression on her face. She had a cute face. Definitely something worth waking up to. The man just grinned back down at her. Havoc groaned when he noted the man himself had the nerve to be attractive as well.

He began to let his depression take over once again.

Yup, that chick's boyfriend was handsome. In fact, he looked a lot like… MUSTANG!?

What the hell? How could that man move so fast! Despite the strange looks he was getting from people passing by, Havoc began tugging his hair in complete frustration. What was going on! They had only just arrived in central and Mustang managed to snag such a… Freezing, the chain smoker stared at the Colonel and his blonde companion, allowing things to click into place.

He suddenly took in the presence of a small black dog with the pair. The leash was in the woman's hand. Something was familiar about this. What gorgeous blonde did he know with a dog in Central? Better yet, what blonde did he know with a dog…

The man nearly fainted when it hit him.

HAWKEYE?!

The pair didn't notice Havoc in the distance having his mental breakdown several feet away. They continued the shopping, Mustang snaking an arm around Hawkeye's waist as they walked, looking like a content civilian couple as they window shopped, flirted, and exchanged quick kisses. It was obvious when Mustang was trying to hold a kiss. Hawkeye would give his nose a playful flick as she gave him a not so serious disapproving look and walked ahead, the man quick to chase after her and lace their fingers together once he reached her side.

"Havoc, is that you?" Snapping out of his mini coma, the blond looked over his shoulder to see Fuery and Breda looking at him expectantly. They clearly took in his distraught state and exchanged looks.

"Are you alright?" Fuery asked. Havoc glanced in the direction that the Colonel and Hawkeye had vanished into before turning back to his companions.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	23. Homecooking

#31 Home Cooking

_One doesn't take for granted the occasional meal with a long time friend._

Colonel Roy Mustang might have been considered a playboy and had been dubbed "not the marrying type", but at least he knew he still got something a few times a month that not only his best friend, but even his subordinates bragged about.

He looked up from the paper work that he had been staring blankly at for the past half hour as Breda came walking into the office from lunch patting his barrel belly with a satisfied grin on his chubby face. "What's got you so chipper? They serving something worthwhile in the Mess today?" asked Havoc lazily, balancing an unlit cigarette between his lips. Breda shook his head as he dropped into his chair heavily.

"Nope. Went to my aunt's for lunch today. I gotta say, there's nothing better than a good home cooked meal." He chimed. The others seemed to agree. Havoc mentioned that the few visits his mother made to Eastern to visit him she made sure he was well fed. Apparently her visits weren't as frequent as they were when he was a recruit. Fuery mentioned how his grandmother would send him cookies and pies around the holidays if he couldn't make it home for the holidays.

The subject soon turned to Gracia Hughes and her amazing apple pies that Maes would bring through during his random trips into town. That was the only thing they looked forward to when the obsessive man came around. They admitted they wouldn't mind being stationed in Central if it meant regularly receiving one of her pies.

"What about you, Colonel?" asked Falman, causing all the men to turn and look at their superior expectantly. The raven haired man looked up at his men lazily, an eyebrow reaised.

"What's that?"

"What do you do about getting a nice home cooked meal?" asked Fuery. They never heard him mention anything about family, so of course they were curious.

"You get your lady friends to cook for you, right Colonel?" Havoc suggested with a knowing smile. Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"I have an old friend that lives in the area," he answered. "Every now and then I go over and I'm treated to a familiar meal from our youth." The men looked at him curiously, as if hanging by his every word.

"It can't be Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…" Mustang shook his head.

"I've known this person even before Hughes. An amazing individual and a far better cook than I'd expect upon first glance."

"Wow, so when's the next time you guys meet up?" The conversation was cut short when Hawkeye came walking in. She made a face at the blank faced men and the strangely serene Colonel.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with a strict tone.

"Nothing sir!" The men responded swiftly and scurried back to work. The blond lieutenant made a face before shaking her head and placing a new stack of reports on Mustang's desk.

"Hey Lieutenant," She looked up at the man. "What do you say we move our meeting to tonight? I'm looking forward to some home cooking from an old friend tonight." She allowed a small smile to cross her face and nodded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Mustang."


	24. Hair

#44 Hair

_He was such an observant man at times… he just had a hard time with his words at the moment._

Roy Mustang couldn't help but to cock his head curiously to the side as he stared across the office at his gun toting right hand. He liked to praise himself on occasionally being able to flatter women he encountered by making an observation that would more than likely go over most men's heads. For example, he once complimented the grumpy secretary on her new perfume, stating that it was quite the pleasant scent to come in to in the morning. He received all of his mail, love letter included, in tact and earlier than other officials at Eastern HQ. He even got his calls from outside lines smoother than usual.

He received points at a young age when noticing a new dress his older sister has acquired. He had boldly walked up to her as she spun around in a full length mirror and told her that the dress made her look really pretty and she would get a boyfriend really quick in it. He was proud to remember the extra treats she would bring back for him after her dates.

So now he found himself making an observation about a woman he had known since he was 12 years old and for some reason he could not pull the right words together. What was the proper way to compliment a woman about her hair?

That's right. Flame Alchemist, Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang was stressing out on a way to compliment his subordinate's hair.

When he had first met young Riza Hawkeye, she had the look of a tomboy, the short, cropped hair cut to top it off. And her hair remained that way through their childhood years, teenage life, and into the military. Now, there was something different about her hair, and Mustang could help but to finally notice. Her normally cropped hair was now shoulder length. In fact, every now and then he noticed she would tuck a loose strand behind her ear.

How long did it take her hair to get that long?

Was he that distracted by work that he missed the entire process? He mentally scolded himself.

"Sir, are you alright?" He blinked and saw the woman looking at him expectantly. A slight smile touched his lips.

"Nothing's wrong… Hawkeye, I have to say, I'm liking the new look." A confused look crossed her face.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled, leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand as he smiled fondly at her.

"The hair. You're growing it out, aren't you?" Riza subconsciously reached up and touched her hair.

"I'm trying a new look, sir." She answered.

"I approve. It gives an already lovely view even more appeal." Riza made a face that was suppose to express disapproval of the remark, but the slight blush crossing her cheeks didn't help. Roy smirked.

Yes, he was still the master of giving a wonderful observation. That day, Hawkeye had gone easy on him with the workload and didn't hunt him down during the time he spent hiding away playing chess in General Gruman's office. That evening as they all packed up to leave, Havoc had randomly commented on the new look, earning a small smile and nod of thanks before he went on his way. As for Roy, he got the honor of actually walking his subordinate home and got lucky enough to get snatch a quick kiss without a gun being pointed in his face when he pulled away.

He had definitely mastered the technique of pleasing women and it didn't even have to be sexual.


	25. Skillful and Clumsy

_Author's Note: Haven't written a Royai drabble in a while and I've been inspired to try a young! Roy/Young! Riza fic _

#56- Skillful and Clumsy

She couldn't help but to curiously peak into the study that her father usually occupied to get a better glimpse at the new pupil who had graced their household. For years now it had just been her and her alchemy obsessed father, so once she had arrived home and her father told her they would be having an extended guest, she took the first chance she could to see who would be staying with them.

At the desk, staring down at the book in front of him was a dark haired young man. He had to have been a couple of years older that her. She tried to hold back a blush when she noted he was actually quite good looking. She shrank back around the corner when his gaze made its way back to the door. "Sensei?"

'Damn!' She thought and quickly made a move to get away, but not smoothly enough. She turned right into her father's chest just as the new comer came walking curiously out of the study. Her father raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I see you wanted to meet my new pupil," he said and she nodded mutely, lowering her gaze as her cheeks reddened. It wasn't lady like to be acting as she was and from the look her father had given her before walking by, she knew he was thinking the same thing. "Roy, this is my daughter Riza. Riza, Roy is going to be studying alchemy here for some time." Roy nodded and held out a hand. Riza shook it, though not looking up.

"Nice to meet you," Riza nodded and moved to leave. "Hawkeye-sensei, I finished reading the pages you suggested." There was a moment of silence.

"Riza!" Swearing under her breath, the young blonde stopped where she was and turned to her father. "Why don't you give Mustang a little tour? I need to take care of some business."

"Yes, sir." She waited for Roy to catch up with her and held back a sigh. She had seen letters come to her father and knew why there were people either asking about his studies on flame alchemy or asking to become an apprentice, but she never thought he'd take someone in.

"So you name is Riza, huh? That's a nice name." The blonde looked over at the dark haired male next to her in confusion as he smiled at her.

"Um, thanks…" She answered uncertainly.

"So, how old are you?" She pursed her lips slightly. He was a nosey one, wasn't he?

"I'm 15."

"Ah, you're only a couple of years younger than me. I'm 17." Riza nodded absently and proceeded to try and explain to him the simple rules of the house, where not to go, and where to find what he would need.

"Father is usually in his study and sometimes misses meals, but I do the cooking around five." She explained casually. Roy nodded, a curious look on his face the entire time.

"So, do you study alchemy too?" He asked as she led him outside.

"No," She had never really thought of it as something she would try her hand at. Not after seeing how it possessed her father. "It's not really my thing."

"Alchemy is for the people. How could you say it's not your thing?"

"I just don't like it."

"I can get you to like it." Riza frowned. He was too comfortable and cocky for a new comer. She watched as he walked over to one of the blossoming trees and broke off a small branch. He led her over to concrete when he drew what Riza recognized as a transmutation circle. A smug look crossed Roy's face.

"Watch this," In a bright flash, the branch was twisted and turned into a flowery crown. He grinned at his success and handed over his alchemic creation. Riza looked over the design curiously. She had never seen her father do anything like this.

"Wow, you've really got a skill." Roy laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's just the basics of alchemy. A child could do this. I want to learn something amazing. Something that can help people." Riza stared at the glowing teen in front of her with a thoughtful expression and smiled slightly.

"That sounds great." Roy looked at her and must have noticed she was beginning to relax because a wide grin crossed his face.

"Wanna see what else I can do?" Mr. Hawkeye was watching the pair from his study window and had seen Roy's small display of alchemy. Apparently it must have impressed his daughter because the 17 year old started to run to get something and tell tight on his face within the first three steps. The blonde man shook his head in a knowing manner.

No matter how much skill the boy might have had, Riza was going to have to not be present during lessons. What good was a skillful alchemist that was clumsy in the presence of a female?


	26. Song

_Even the strictest of soldiers has a soft spot. Every man should know that._

**068.** Song

Breda hadn't said anything the first time he had heard his blonde superior humming a song to herself, and had even let it slide the one rainy day they were sitting around the office and she had her loyal puppy lying asleep in her lap as she hummed a song and stroked him behind the ears affectionately, but now he had become curious. Sitting at his desk, rocking back in forth while he read a report and twiddled a pen between his fingers, Roy Mustang was humming the same familiar tune that his blonde body guard had been caught humming.

Now Breda wasn't exactly like Falman and could pick up on certain things as quickly, but he prided himself in knowing he was quicker on the uptake than Havoc and Fuery at the least. Watching as a goofy smile crossed his superior's face, the barrel chested soldier finally decided to speak up.

"Brigadier General, sir," Roy glanced up, soon followed by the attention of the others that were in the room.

"What is it Breda?" he asked casually. The man stood up, a determined look that caused the man behind the desk to look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, I don't know if I'm stepping over boundaries right now, but I have to know-" Whispering could be heard among his comrades as Roy waited. Sucking in a deep breath, Breda decided to let the question out.

"That song you are humming, where is it from?" Blank looks crossed the faces of the men in the room, including Roy's. Breda felt his face heating up as the alchemist stared at him. He was beginning to wish he had never asked anything when a knowing chuckle was heard.

"Sir?"

"Tell me, Breda, what brought about this question? You make it seem as though it's been bugging you for some time now." Breda blinked in confusion and then nodded his head animatedly.

"Ah, well I had heard you humming the same song I've heard lieutenant Hawkeye humming a few times and I just want to know where it's from." Roy stood up and began making his way to the door.

"Follow me." The men exchanged looks and quickly scrambled from their seats and followed their commander. Many soldiers were on lunch at the moment and didn't pay any mind to the apparent mini field trip taking place. They stopped outside of a lounge where through the large glass window, a very pregnant Riza Hawkeye could be seen rubbing her belly and singing a song lightly.

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I, my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.  
_**  
**_While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing.  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night.

Love, to thee my thoughts are turning  
All through the night,  
All for thee my heart is yearning,  
All through the night;  
Though the night the light may sever,  
Mother's love is thine forever,  
There's a love that leaves thee never,  
All through the night.

Roy smiled fondly at the woman before making his way into the room, the blonde not noticing he had been watching the whole time. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and the men watched as they exchanged some words before their leader made his way back out.

"It's a song her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. She used to tell me that when she has children of her own she would pass it down."

"She's going to make an amazing mom." Havoc offered as they began walking back to their office. Breda noticed the proud smile that crossed the raven haired man's face.

"Yeah, I know."

_Author's Note: So, I was originally going to take this story a different way, but I'm content. I work at a preschool and this is one of the lullabies that's played at nap time and I can't ever get it out of my head. Plus I also thought it was really sweet and couldn't help but to think "I'd totally sing this to my child!" lol. So that was the inspiration to this story. Hope you liked!! :D_


	27. Promise

_Goodbyes are always hard when you love someone._

**010.** Promise

While her father stood next to her with a straight face and showing no emotion, she wasn't having as easy of a time. They were now standing in the doorway of their home facing the young man who had once graced the steps six years earlier in hopes of learning the secrets of alchemy. Now he was at the door once more with his bags packed and ready to journey off to military academy. Riza would be lying if she said she wasn't dreading this moment from the day he first shook her hand.

She had only been around nine or ten years old when he had arrived with his foster mother. Even then he had an expression of determination and a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He had always been nice to her and welcoming. He challenged her to show other emotions that her father would not respond to, and she felt more human with him around. He was like an older brother for her at one point, and then it developed into a deeper feeling the older they got.

Now, here she was, sixteen and miserable as she watched her best friend stand before her saying his good byes. "Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Her father asked. The raven haired young man smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I think I am. I can gain plenty of connections and I can find a way to provide a better life for you and Riza-chan." Her father made a face before sticking his hand out.

"Take care of yourself then, Roy." Smiling, he reached out and shook his hand before turning to the upset blonde who was holding back tears.

"Take care of things while I'm gone."

"I know." She answered shortly, holding back a cry.

"And I promise to write every day." There was a silence as she nodded her understanding. Sighing, Roy turned to the soldiers who were waiting for him. "I'll be going then." He gave a small wave and Riza noticed the sad smile he gave her before he turned and began walking away. Her father didn't wait long before entering the house, muttering something about a waste of talent. She didn't agree though.

"Roy-san…" The tears began flowing down her cheeks before she took off running in the direction the male had walked into. She hated not being able to tell him how she felt. How she was going to miss his cocky, troublesome ways. Having someone to bother during thunderstorms. Having someone to laugh with, share secrets with, and even care for her. She was going to miss it all. "Roy-san!"

"Riza?" She ran directly into his arms as he turned and caught her against his chest. "Eh, what's going on with you?"

"Promise you won't forget about us!" She didn't allow her face to leave his chest as her arms tightened around his back. A chuckle was heard and he patted her on the head.

"How could I forget you? You're family."

"Promise you won't forget us and you'll always write."

"I promise I won't forget you and I'll always write."

"And promise you'll come back home…"

"I promise to come back home."

"Come back home to me." There was a pause and he felt him press his lips to her forehead.

"I promise, promise on everything that I'll come back to you." He slowly pulled away from her and grinned. "Now you get home and be strong for me, alright. I'm not gonna be able to get through this knowing you're miserable." Riza nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry."

"You be good. And promise me you'll be strong." Riza nodded silently.

"I promise I'll be strong." Roy nodded and gave her a warm smile before grabbing his bags and continuing with the military men who had come for him. Riza stood and watched them before she could no longer make out the shapes of their figures. She was going to be strong until he came. She promised after all, and she wasn't one to go back on her word.


	28. Special Seat

_Sometimes some people just don't seem to get the hint._

**063.** Special seat

Roy was irritated. Very, very irritated.

When he had asked his second in command to accompany him to a movie, he was more than pleased when she agreed, but he didn't think that her best friend would invite herself as well.

That's right, sitting right between him and his chance at romance was Rebecca Catalina, munching on popcorn and eyes not leaving the screen. On the other side of her sat Riza, looking as calm and focused as ever on the screen. Roy smiled slightly at the sight of her and scowled at Rebecca as she let out a loud guffaw. He made a mental note to never ask a date during lunch ever again.

"This movie is great, Colonel! I'm glad Riza told me about it. I hate having to come to these deals alone." She so call whispered to the irritable alchemist to her right. Roy forced a smile at her while on the inside he wanted to throw her from her seat and claim it for himself. He could see Riza's hand resting freely on the armrest just aching to meet with his.

"Rebecca, why don't you go pick up more snack? Looks like you're running low," The woman's eyes briefly left the screen and looked down into her bucket of popcorn.

"No, I think I have enough to last me the rest of the movie." Roy's eye twitched.

"You don't need any candy either?"

"Oh no! I gotta watch my figure, you know." Roy wanted to fall out of his seat. The woman was single handedly scarfing down a bucket of popcorn and she was complaining about a simple candy bar?

"What about your drink? You've been gulping it down nonstop. Surely it's empty?"

"No, there's a decent amount. And I could always drink the rest of Riza's."

Roy stared at the woman in a mixture of outrage and annoyance. Was she really just that useless?

"That's a super gulp, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! You want a sip?"

"No…" Roy slouched back in his seat and watched as the soldier next to him took a large gulp from the large cup by her side. "I can't believe you can drink all of that and not have to go to the bathroom." All too suddenly, Rebecca sat up stiff, catching both Riza and Roy's attention.

"Becky, are you alright?" Without warning, she shoved her popcorn into Roy's chest and jumped up.

"I gotta go!" she announced and ran out. Both Roy and Riza watched in clear shock before exchanging looks. Roy forced himself to hold back a laugh and smiled over at the shocked blonde sitting a seat away.

"Do you mind?" he asked, motioning to the now empty seat that was separating them. Riza shook her head, though she did glance back at the door her best friend had rushed towards.

"No sir, it's ok." She answered. Roy nodded and happily plopped himself into the seat Rebecca had been in, offering some of the freshly abandoned popcorn to the woman.

Yes, this movie was a good suggestion.

And he got the best seat in the house.

Not bad at all.


	29. Military Personnel

_First impressions are lasting and off limits is always off limits._

**01 Military Personnel**

During one hot and lazy day in Eastern, groups of soldiers could be seen lounging about, specifically to get a glimpse of the new recruits. Nothing was more fun than that on days like these. There always were the jokes and the occasional stroll down memory lane. Not only that, but the pool on who would be getting the most new recruits in their sector. Roy Mustang had the same group of subordinates for years so everyone joked about the unfortunate soul that could be put with the Flame Alchemist and his tight knit bunch. The colonel always seemed to have the most animated first days when it came to his new subordinates and there was one specific reason for this-

Riza Hawkeye.

The arrival of Jean Havoc was quite interesting. Hawkeye hadn't been in the office when the blonde soldier had arrived in Mustang's office full of confidence. He was told that Mustang was very picky about the men he would allow to work under him and that it was quite the honor. The man was a hero during the Ishabal Rebellion. The alchemist also proved to a cool, calm, and collected man, causing Havoc to feel right at home.

"Oh, and there's one other so far. 2nd Lt. Hawkeye Hawkeye." Havoc looked confused.

"Oh yeah? What's his specialty?" Mustang only smirked.

"Guns," a female voice spoke up. Havoc turned swiftly to be face to face with a blonde woman. A cute blonde woman.

"Hawkeye, I'd like you to meet our newest addition."

"Jean Havoc, ma'am!" He answered quickly, giving her a salute and wide grin. Hawkeye just nodded, ignoring the knowing smirk on Mustang's face. It was a week later that Havoc attempted to ask the blonde sniper on a date, only to get shot down. Roy had shown up right after, patting him on the shoulder and chuckling knowingly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Hawkeye is off limits." The confused soldier managed to take up chain smoking right after, while trying to figure out any potential affair going on between his commanding officer and his body guard. Not to mention the fact he was trying to figure out if his life was in danger for asking the woman out.

Breda's appearance proved to be interesting. He and Havoc had graduated from the academy together and he was anxious to join his friend in working under the Flame Alchemist. Unfortunately, some detail was left out. Havoc had been casually sitting at his desk on Breda's first day, pretending to do work in a manner that had nearly been perfected by Roy Mustang himself, when gunshots were heard down the hall. He had nearly jumped out of his seat in shock, while Mustang looked up as if hearing gunshots inside a building was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"Where's Breda?" he asked casually, glancing at his shocked subordinate with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah… um… I think he left with Hawkeye." There was a pause and when Mustang got up, Havoc scrambled from his seat as well, following closely. Riza was walking towards them with a large and heavy looking stack of folders in her arms.

"Do you need help with those, lieutenant?" Havoc asked swiftly, only to receive a harsh glare that cased the man to shrink back in fear.

"I assure you, I am very capable, Sergeant." She answered stiffly and continued on her way. Havoc looked nervously at Mustang before the two proceeded to the office that the clearly irritated woman had just left. On the floor in shock and bullet holes outlining his body, sat Breda.

"You tried too hard to help out, didn't you?" Mustang asked and the man nodded slowly, a look of fear etched across his face.

"Suppose I should have warned you about her temper, huh?" Havoc asked with an apologetic laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. In a nutshell, Breda never called any military woman 'little lady' ever again.

Vato Falman never got a gun pointed at him or rejected, but watched as his new commanding officer came rushing quickly into the office in an almost panicked manner. He wasn't really sure how to approach the situation. He was already working for a man younger than himself and now, on his first day, he was watching a mental break down take place. Finally noticing the man standing in front of his desk, Mustang straightened up and cleared his throat, uttering a gruff apology.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you now, working under me isn't going to be a walk in the park so you have to be prepared for… any… thing…" Blinking in confusion, the older man glanced over his shoulder as a fuming blonde woman came into the office. He glanced back at Mustang who had visibly shrank back into his seat. The other subordinates that were in the room seemed to quickly occupy themselves with whatever they could. Til this day, Falman wasn't sure what had happened, but remembered dropping to the ground in terror when the woman pulled out her gun and stormed up to Mustang's desk, pointing it directly in his face with a fire in her eyes.

"Try that ever again and I swear, I. Will. End. It." She growled and put her gun away, walking out of the office with the slam of the door behind her. Falman had learned never to cross the young woman and despite his curiosity, to never ask what his commanding officer had done to upset the woman.

Kain Fuery, the office youngster, followed Havoc's steps but in a more innocent sense. The young man arrived in the spring and the Colonel had been in a strangely pleasant mood thanks to his newly acquired raise. Hawkeye was in a great mood herself. He arrived on an easy going day, having come into contact with a pleasant and reassuring Riza Hawkeye, allowing the young man to develop a minor crush. He would get flustered whenever she came around and all around clumsy. Upon realizing the Colonel's slowly developing annoyance over the young soldier's behavior, Havoc took it upon himself to offer Fuery a bit of advice he had received on his first day.

"Hawkeye is off limits. Colonel's orders." The young man was confused but found it best not to ask questions.

The most interesting arrival always had to do with the most interesting and loud arrival of Edward Elric. He showed Hawkeye all of the respect that he refused to show Mustang. He was once asked why, to which he responded who he thought a lady as awesome as Hawkeye deserved all the respect any _real_ man can give. They were all sure this was a not only low blow towards the Colonel, but a confession that the young man had followed the role that so many other soldiers had and developed a child like crush on the woman. No one bothered to mention that it could have been because of Hawkeye's resemblance to the young alchemist's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. No one bothered to mention who she was off limits either.

Now sat these men, each with a defining moment that set them apart from most of the other soldiers in the mess hall, discussing their first days in Eastern. Hawkeye had entered an a few of the new recruits looked at the woman in great interest. The Colonel wasn't far behind. Havoc had exchanged a knowing look with his companions. Over the years they had noticed with the arrival of new recruits their Colonel had become more territorial. Noting the look that the man shot at the staring young soldiers, it was noted that maybe they should have developed a welcoming sign for the unsuspecting newbies.

Welcome to Eastern Headquarts.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is off limits by order of Colonel Roy Mustang.

But then again, what fun would that be?


	30. Letter

**035.** Letter

Roy sat hunched over a sheet of paper, eyes focused and tapping his pen thoughtfully on his desk. He had been sitting back trying to write a letter for about an hour and had scratched out nearly every possible start off he could have thought of. His trashcan at the side of the desk was even overflowing with the rejected sheets that he had thrown out. The young soldier narrowed his eyes at the sheet in front of him, trying to block out the sounds of his fellow cadets outside.

It was officially the weekend and while his entire bunk was out enjoying a day away from running drills and the torment of their drill sergeant he somehow found himself struggling with a simple letter. "Hey, hey, hey!" Straightening, the raven haired young man looked over his shoulder and sighed at the sight of his friend, Maes Hughes. The energetic man made his way over, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder as he bent down. "What're you doing locked away on such a beautiful day? We're about to go into town!"

"I'm going to have to meet you guys there… I'm trying to put this letter together." Roy answered, waving his hand at the curious male in a dismissive manner and leaned forward more.

"A letter to who, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Just a friend." Roy answered and wished he had just lied and said his mother. The grin that crossed Hughes's face sent a chill down his spine.

"Ah, you mean a lady friend?" he asked, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it over anxiously as he looked at him with a shine in his eyes. Roy sighed and leaned back in his seat, giving his friend a look that clearly meant 'we aren't going to have this conversation right now are we?'

"It's my sensei's daughter. I said I would keep in contact and I just wanted to check up on them." He answered. Letting out a sigh, he tossed down his pen onto the desk.

"Sensei's daughter?" Isn't that like forbidden territory?"

"I'm not making a move on her, Hughes."

"But you're writing to her."

"Because we're friends."

"Yeah, yeah." Roy glared at his friend irritably and watched as the man pushed himself from his seat in a lazy fashion and stretched. "Either way, do what you want. I'm going to the city. There's a really cute girl working the flower shop I want to talk to!" he chimed excitedly.

"Yeah, have fun."

"Yeah. Tell your girlfriend I said hi!" Roy waved absently over his shoulder and when he heard the door of the bunk slammed closed he looked irritably down at the blank sheet in front of him and snatched up his pen. It wasn't that hard to write a letter. Plus it wasn't like he was writing to the pickiest person in the world. Determined, Roy nodded and began to write:

_Dear Riza-chan,_

_Hey, I hope you and Sensei are doing well. _

_The academy is alright, I guess. A bunch of guys and a few girls every now and then. But I guess you wouldn't really care too much about that. _

_Things around here are crazy. There have been rumors about a war, but the guys I bunk with suggest the only way to get over that anxiety is to drink it away. My friend Maes thinks that a girl should be distraction enough. I don't think I agree too much. Sounds like added drama to an already complicated situation, wouldn't you think? Maybe not._

_The training around here is tiring but I just wanted to write to you and let you know I was well. I miss your cooking and I think those cuts and bruises from you shooting rocks at me with that sling shot are finally starting to heal up. Or maybe they're being covered by the new cuts and bruises I get around here. All the same, I can't wait for all of this to be over._

_Me and the men get the day off tomorrow so when I go into the city I'll make sure to get something for you. I don't know if you and Sensei will be able to make my graduation in a couple of months, but I'll make sure to head right to you guys once it's all over._

_Here's to good health and seeing you soon. Take care._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Roy Mustang_

_PS, Maes says hi._


	31. Pounding of a Heart

_In which Roy Mustang discovers not everything new is terrifying._

**066.** The pounding of a heart

He was skeptical about the entire process but Gracia had assured the pair that everything was safe. To Roy, scientists were just getting bold and the machine that he was being introduced to was in no way inviting. Sitting in front of him, Riza remained cool and calm, her once cropped hair now having grown to her shoulders. She was listening to the man patiently as he explained what was to be expected. Roy was too busy wondering what side effects could come with the use of the contraption in the room. "Now if you could just lean back, Mrs. Mustang, we could get started." Complying, Riza nodded and raised her shirt so that her swollen belly was exposed. Turning to Roy, she gave a smile.

"Would you relax." She requested lightly as the doctor rubbed a strange jelly over her stomach, asking questions about any complications, eating habits, and so on. Riza had answered casually while Roy watched intently. He had been eyeing the machine in disapproval. He had wished he'd listened a little more to what the doctor had said because soon he was holding the handle of the contraption.

"Now what's going to happen is as a rub this over your belly, we'll be able to hear your baby's heart beat." Roy's eyes widened. Yes, he wished he had listened better earlier. "This has no effect on the baby and unfortunately we can't see inside there just yet, but many expectant parents like to hear their baby." A warm smile had crossed Riza's face and she snaked her hand into her husband's. Roy allowed himself to relax, squeezing her hand back. When the machine was turned on, the doctor rolled the contraption over Riza's abdomen for a moment before a sound filled the room.

"What's that!" Roy chocked out, caught completely off guard by the rapid thudding sound. The doctor gave a knowing chuckle.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. It might sound very fast, but its to be expected." He answered. Roy allowed the sound to sink in and slowly, a proud grin crossed his face. "Sounds like you've got a healthy one in there." The doctor stood, flipping off the machine and handing Riza a cloth to clean the jelly away. "It would be great to have the technology to get an image as well, but this is the best science has given us so far."

"As long as the baby sounds healthy, I'm happy." Riza answered as she finished cleaning herself up an pulled her shirt down. The doctor smiled and excused himself to retrieve the prenatal pills. Riza looked up at Roy from where she was sitting and grinned. "What do you think? Did you hear the heart of another alchemist in there?" she teased. Letting out a laugh, Roy placed a hand on her belly and leaned forward, pressing his ear against it, remembering the sound of his unborn child's beating heart.

"Oh yeah. That's definitely the heart of a great alchemist."

Author's Note: I did a little research on the ultrasound machine before starting this because i wanted to be as accurate a physically possible. But this is because I believe Royai is forever canon even if we didn't see any Royai babies at the end of FMA. But I know they're coming!


	32. In the Dead of Night

**047.** In the dead of the night

Riza Hawkeye was used to being on her own, despite the others occupying the large old house, so it wasn't completely unreasonable for her to feel like a complete idiot as she stood outside the bedroom door of her father's apprentice, chewing on her lower lip nervously. Outside it was raining and every now and then there would be the flash of lightening and boom of thunder. When she was younger, much younger, her father allowed her to crawl into bed with him. As she got older, and he become more obsessed with alchemy, her father found new ways to explain to her how to cope with her fears of the storms. Not all his methods were full proof. She cringed as another flash of lightening lit the dark hallway, soon followed by the crash of thunder she mentally braced herself for. Indeed, she felt like an idiot standing outside the door of her father's apprentice.

With hesitation, she raised her hand and gave a gentle knock on the door. She waited a moment, hoping for a quick response before knocking again, a bit louder while hoping her father wouldn't respond to the noise instead. She had taken into consideration that the young man on the other side of the door probably slept like the dead but that didn't stop the annoyance that had built up inside. Irritation had flooded over her, removing all fear of the storm outside as she reached up to pound on the door once more.

"Riza-chan?" Spinning, she let out a sigh of relief as her wide amber eyes fell on Roy Mustang. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with tired eyes. "What're you doing?" Allowing her body to relax, the female frowned at him.

"I should be asking you the same!" she snapped quietly, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at the older teenager expectantly. "I was expecting you in bed by now." Roy had stared at her with sleepy eyes before he rolled them at her.

"You're one to talk, don't you think Miss Hawkeye? A lady shouldn't be looking for male company at such hours." Thankful that the darkness could hide any blush that threatened to cross her cheeks, Riza scowled, trying to ignore the smirk crossing the handsome male's face.

"I wasn't looking for you!"

"Then why're you outside my room?" An eyebrow raised, he had her stumped and a good lie was hard to come by with the loud crack of thunder that sounded. Riza cringed once again and Roy noticed. "Afraid of storms?"

"No!"

"But you just…"

"I just want someone to talk to!" she stated boldly and scowled down at her feet. She felt like an idiot more and more with each passing moment. "I can't sleep." At this, a modest smile crossed Roy's face and he walked past her, opening the room door.

"Sure, I'll keep you company." Snapping her head up, Riza watched as the dark haired male walked into his room before swiftly shuffling after him, closing the door lightly behind her. Turning, she took into account his room wasn't as messy as she had expected. Yes, there were random articles of clothing hanging off of random pieces of furniture and sketches scattered across his desk, but the room was otherwise liveable. "So, are you going to stand by the door the whole time or sit down?" Roy was now sitting on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Riza crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" she stated swiftly.

"And what idea would that be? You're afraid of storms."

"I am not!"She hissed, only to stiffen at the crash of thunder and swiftly make her way to his side. She ignored the knowing look her father's apprentice was now giving her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and huffed.

"Its alright to be afraid. You're only human." Roy informed with a teasing smile. Shaking her head, Riza wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"No it's not ok. I'm not a little kid." She grumbled.

"You're twelve years old, not a grown up. I was afraid of storms all the way up until I was nine. Then one night my foster mom left for some business and the only person that could keep me company was one of my sisters… She told me some twisted theory on lightning and thunder that only a little kid could have believed and ever since then I haven't been afraid." He explained as he leaned back against his head board. Riza looked at him curiously before shifting her positioning and sitting next to him, though still hugging to her legs. Her father wasn't exactly the best at being comforting when it came to fear. He had told her once that lightening and thunder were a natural phenomunum that worked hand in hand and were nothing to fear. He then began spewing out some scientific nonsense that left her unconvinced and still wary.

"So, what did your sister tell you?" She asked quietly. Glancing at Roy, she noticed a thoughtful look cross his features.

"Well, she told me that there is no peace without chaos. She said when a large storm hits, its because someone up in the heavens has been infuriated to the point of a rampage. You know, like if they had something precious taken away. The thunder we hear is the rampaging and the lightening we see is something being broken. When rain accompanies it, that's the tears being shed during the fight." Riza looked at Roy in outrage. How could anyone tell such a story? From what she was told, Heaven was a peaceful place, not a war zone. "After a storm, she says, there can usually be a rainbow seen, and since rainbows represent a promise, when it is seen that means that those in the heavens who have been fighting promise to never fight again."

"Your sister is strange." Riza muttered quietly and Roy let out a laugh.

"A little, but the story was so absurd I could never get it out of my head and every time a storm passes that's all I can think of. I think up a new fight every time." He looked at Riza and a grin crossed his face. "Wanna know what tonight's fight was?"

"I suppose…"

"Right! So a woman asked her husband to go out and buy her ice cream but he took too long to come back, that's why it was slowly getting dark before the storm came," Riza raised an eyebrow at the fourteen year old she was sitting next to her. "When he finally comes back, she greets him with yelling, as to be expected, but he tells her its ok he didn't forget about her!"

"So why is the storm still going?" Riza asked skeptically. Roy looked at her with an expectant expression.

"Because, he forgot her ice cream!" He answered as if it were the most obvious answer. "Instead he brought her back yogurt." He answered with a knowing air. "That's why the storm is getting louder. I mean, who wants yogurt when there's ice cream to be eaten?" he asked, flashing a playful smile. Staring at him in confusion, Riza began laughing into her legs.

"You're so weird." She informed between giggles. Smiling sheepishly, the future alchemist laughed.

"Ok, the story might be a little outrageous, but you can't say it doesn't make the storm less threatening." Giving it some thought, Riza nodded.

"I suppose." The rest of the night, Roy entertained his new late night companion with various stories he had come up with over the years for different storms until she had fallen asleep against his shoulder.


	33. Drawing a Boundary Line

#72 Drawing a Boundary Line

Riza Hawkeye had prided herself in being calm, cool and collected. A woman who was hard to read if you didn't know her well and those who knew her well knew how far they were able to go before they would have to endure her wrath. She took great pride in this. However, there were always those significant moments in which her mask was shattered by something so outrageous, it actually made others back away nervously when a specific emotion was displayed clearly on her face in place of the usual stoic expression. However, the man standing in the bathroom with a rather accomplished smile on his face didn't seem to notice the complete look of outrage on his current girlfriend's face.

Roy Mustang was an interesting man. She had determined this during her younger years when he was learning alchemy under her father. She had worked hard to determine the various makings of the alchemist. He was cocky, stubborn, proud, witty, and a whole list of terms she had written down in the side lines of a sheet of paper from one of the slower days in the office, but most of all, Roy Mustang was random.

There was something about the man that enlisted completely off topic turns of events to take place. He'd randomly decide to take Hayate out for walks (no doubt to get away from working), burst from his seat to randomly clean the already spotless window behind his seat, find it interesting to ask about the activity in the range, and many other eyebrow raising activities.

Riza had found that no matter what he seemed to dish out, no matter how off the wall it may have been, she would just deal with it as necessary, but this… this was different. He had slipped into the apartment without her knowledge the night before, having returned late at night from his trip to the Ishbal rebuilding grounds and had actually slipped out of bed before her and beat her to the bathroom. She would have questioned why he actually didn't prod her awake that night with requests for intimacy as he always did, or why he had beat her to the bathroom when she usually had to use Hayate to get him out of bed, but this… this was surprise enough.

Wrinkling her nose in obvious disapproval, she nudged past the dark haired male and into the bathroom, making a grab for her toothbrush and ignoring the childishly smug look on his face. "What do you think?" Shooting a quick glance at the male she quickly averted her eyes.

"You've missed a spot of two." She answered, promptly shoving her toothbrush into her mouth in order to avoid further commenting as Roy leaned forward into the mirror and checked his freshly shaven face. He titled his chin up and then from side to side before pursing his lips.

"What're you talking about? I don't see anything." Nearly chocking, Riza promptly rinsed out her mouth before setting her once clean faced adorable boyfriend with a serious look.

"Roy, you must be kidding." She snapped, causing him to blink at her in confusion. Jabbing her finger at the mirror, she allowed a frown to cross her face. "How can you not see that _thing_ on your upper lip?" she hissed. Turning to look in the mirror, Roy ran his fingers over the thin mustache resting on his upper lip.

"I like it."

"I don't." Turning to the irritable blonde, a playful grin crossed his face.

"What do you mean? It makes me look dignified!" A disgusted look made its way across the blonde's face.

"You look like a jackass." She stated bluntly. As the alchemist began to sulk, she immediately snatched up his razor and held it up to him expectantly. "I deal with a lot from you, Roy Mustang, but this is as far as I will go."

"Riza!"

"Get rid of it!" she ordered. Crossing his arms, Roy fixed her with a defiant frown.

"And if I don't?" He challenged. Riza's eyebrows rose high before she moved closer to him, speaking in a low and threatening voice.

"You get rid of it or I promise that'll be the only company you have for some time." She ordered before making her way out of the bathroom. That day, Roy endured much teasing from Havoc who had dubbed their commanding officer 'baby face' for the earlier half of the day. Riza might have had to witness fireworks earlier in the day than she wanted to, but she was grateful to be able to kiss her lover without a tickling against her own upper lift.

* * *

Author: Written because every Royai fan writer/artist should have some tribute towards the disgust that marked Roy Mustang's face in episode 64 of Brotherhood lol


	34. Telephone

**034.** Telephone

Maintaining independence wasn't too hard for her to handle. Most of her childhood she had taken care of herself. She was used to being alone, even though she had become far too comfortable with the presence of her father's apprentice during a good portion of her childhood and teenage years. When she had entered the academy, she developed acquaintances and a few nice bonds, but for the most part, she was good at getting the job done and going about her day Now, however, she was actually glad she had made a close friend during the academy. Rolling over and staring groggily at her clock, Riza Hawkeye let out a dreaded moan and ran her hand down her face.

2:15 AM.

Nightmares be damned she would never get a good night's sleep. Dreams of Ishbal had been haunting her for months now and she was trying all she could to ignore the haunting images and find sleep. Nothing seemed to work. Swinging her feet over, she adjusted her night shirt and quietly moved to slip out of bed and not wake her dozing roommate.

"Nightmares again?" Just before her feet could touch the ground, a tired voice snapped the blonde's attention. Peering through the dark, she looked in the direction of her roommate and best friend's bed. There was a rustling before a light flicked on and a groggy dark haired woman looked across the room at her. Her wavy dark hair stuck out in strange angles as she looked at Riza was tired expectancy.

"Becky I'm sorry if I woke you." A hand was waved at the blonde absently.

"It's nothing. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway." The female muttered. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I just found out I was getting a position under one of the hottest men in the country." At this, Riza rolled her eyes. Rebecca Catalina was her best friend. They had met during the academy as roommates and despite being the same age, Riza had been the only one sent off to war due to her skills. Rebecca had offered her a place to stay until she was able to find a permanent and stable position. The pair had different mindsets but their friendship was unbreakable.

"I'm not too intimidated by the position, Becky. I'm doing what I've been trained to do." She informed as she neatly tucked her feet under herself. "And Roy Mustang is a very respectable military man who has faith in my abilities."

"And awareness of your rack." Riza scowled, her face reddening at the suggestive smile she was now receiving. Laughing, Rebecca crossed her arms under her own breasts and lifted them slightly. "I think if mine were as big as yours I'd have a great position with a hottie too." At that, Riza threw her pillow at the thoughtful female.

"You're impossible!" she growled only to get a laugh in return. Pulling the pillow from her face, Rebecca opened her mouth to argue back only to be cut off by a ringing. Both women went silent, blank expressions crossing their faces as they turned to each other.

"Is that the phone?"

"Yeah… but who could it be at this hour?" Neither moved as three more rings pierced the otherwise silence of the living room beyond the door. It was obvious that whoever was calling had something important they needed to say because a fifth ring sounded. "I suppose I should answer it." Riza muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't answer it! It could be some teens making prank calls!" Rebecca called as Riza slipped on her slippers. Waving a hand over her shoulder in a dismissive manner, Riza shuffled out of the room and yanked up the phone.

"Oh what the hell!" A voice hissed on the other end. Rebecca had followed Riza out of the room and cocked a brow at the conflicted expression that crossed her best friend's face.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Riza finally snapped. The rustling she had heard on the other end immediately came to a stop.

"Oh! I… um, is Riza Hawkeye there?" This voice was far too familiar. She frowned, skeptical on who it could have been. She didn't know any male's in Eastern city that could have had her number, let alone any male who would call her this late.

"Speaking. Who is this?" There was an uneasy pause that caused Riza to glanced uneasily at Rebecca. The female raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was two in the morning and there was some man on the other line looking for Riza. It was creepy enough no one should have her number in the first place. "Hello?"

"It's Roy… I mean, Mustang… Uh, it's Roy Mustang." She would have dropped the phone if it wasn't for the intent look she was receiving from her female companion and the anxious and uncertain tone from the man on the other end.

"Ro- I mean, sir, you do realize what time it is? Is something wrong?" Turning, she faced her back to Rebecca, earning a disgruntled noise as she cradled the phone closer to her. There was a pause and an cough on the other end.

"Ah… um, oh I'm sorry, nothing's wrong… I was just… hey, knock it off!" By this point, Rebecca had inched closer to her friend, leaning towards the phone to hear whatever debate was happening on the other end.

"Sir?" The rustling and hushed whispering on the other end promptly stopped. Pursing her lips slightly, Riza allowed an exasperated sigh to escape. "Sir, have you been drinking?" Rebecca let out a snort while Roy's stammered voice sounded on the phone.

"Not much." He managed.

"Are you alone?" She should have known he wasn't alone.

"Um… I'm with Maes."

"Maybe he should take you home before you get yourself into an awkward situation, sir." There was a pause and the rustling made her assume he was nodding. She held back rolling her eyes. "I'll see you on Monday, sir."

"Um… yeah ok. G'night Hawkeye." At the dial tone, she gently placed the phone down and shook her head in a knowing manner. Old habits seemed to die hard. She remembered when he had gone off to the academy, the first week he had called the house, completely obliterated, going on about how she could come to visit and he would take her out for a night on the town. Bold promises that were never fulfilled. She had been in no place to up and leave to visit him, whether she wanted to or not. She was needed where she was.

"So, who was it? Mustang?" Rebecca asked anxiously.

"Yeah." A squeal escaped the dark haired female, earning a quizzical look from the blonde.

"What did he need? Did he ask you out on a date?" At this, Riza scoffed.

"That's fraternization, Becky." She pointed out, only to receive an outraged look.

"To hell with that. It's a good time!" Laughing, the blonde sniper shook her head and moved past her friend.

"It was a little bit of déjà vu is all." She answered before shuffling back to the bedroom, maybe able to conjure up an amusing dream of a flustered Roy Mustang and prying Maes Hughes, crammed in a telephone booth making drunk calls.


	35. Sly Person

**039.** Sly person

The entire bar was bustling with positive vibes. Men were chattering excitedly, drinks were flowing, and the hostesses gratefully received the generous tips they were handed from the thoroughly excited men in the room. It was a celebration towards a wondrous future and there was no reason why anyone should not have been enjoying the festives. Maes Hughes was quite certain that the announcement of his upcoming wedding was most definitely all reason for a drunken celebration as he dropped in the empty seat by his best friend, clapping him painfully on the back. "ROY!" he called in a loud sing song voice, a wide grin plastered on his face as he slung and arm over the dark haired man's sagged shoulders. Leaning to get a look into his friend's face, the man's smile didn't falter. "Hey, hey! Why aren't you living it up like everyone else?" At this, an irritable look met an exuberant one.

"Must you yell in my ear?" At this, Maes let out a sigh, allowing his wide grin to relax into a humble smile.

"Excuse me for being excited that the most AMAZING woman in the world agreed to spend the rest of her life with me." Allowing a dreamy sigh to escape, the older of the pair smiled brightly at his friend. "Your problem is you need a woman to keep you company at night." At this, Roy scoffed and downed the remains of his drink before waving the bartender over.

"Trust me, Maes. Finding a wife is the last thing on my mind." Maes raised an eyebrow, ordering an extra round of drinks.

"Eh, what's with this sulky mood you're in? I heard today your team was finally completed… in fact, I hear it the sniper from Ishbal." A sly smile crossed the man's face when he noticed a change in Roy's posture. "Didn't you tell me before that her father was your sensei or something?" Roy's head dropped dramatically after downing another shot.

"She was supposed to be a teacher somewhere… or maybe even a librarian… a hot librarian." Slowly sliding another shot glass into the sulking alchemist's hands, Maes propped an elbow on the bar and chin in his palm.

"So now she's a hot sniper that works directly for you. I see no problem." With a dramatic turn of his head, Roy fixed his friend with a not too dedicated glare. Apparently the shots were finally getting to him. How many shots had he had before his best friend plopped down next to him anyway? Roy grabbed the shot in front of his best friend, downed it, and glared irritable down at the glass.

"The problem is that I promised to take care of her and she ended up joining the military, falling into a war, and completely destroying any remaining innocence she had." He then buried his face deep into his arms. "WHAT THE HELL!" While Maes gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the back, the bartender gave an uncertain look before lining up the other shots that the newly engaged man ordered for him and his obviously conflicted friend. "I'm a terrible person."

"Ah, yes maybe, but that's not what we're here for." Maes informed, downing two shots back to back before sliding one to Roy with a sly smirk. "We're here to do some celebrating. And then maybe after wards we can call your lady friend!" Staring into his glass, Roy shook his head dejectedly.

"She's kill me." Maes allowed a loud laugh to release and lifted his next shot with a all too confident air.

"Roy, it is time you take relationship advice from the master!" he declared boldly. Although Roy stared at him blankly, he simply raised his glass in agreement before they simultaneously tipped back their heads and allowed the drinks to flow down their throats. It was a celebration and sulking wasn't an option. Maes had decided it was time for Roy to suck up his regrets, take down his shots, and let all his inhibitions fly! What better than twenty shots, right?

"Th…this ain't such a good thing I'm doin'." Roy spluttered out as his friend stumbled to the best of his abilities into the phone booth across from the bar they had previously been occupying. Maes ignored his complaint and shoved the phone to Roy.

"No! You haf.. you HAVE to do dis… It's mandatory for you manhood!" Roy pursed his lips causing his friend to burst into laughter. "Don't make that face! You look like a kid!" he chocked. Roy scowled before snatching the phone from his friend's hand, managing to squeeze into the booth as well, unaware that it probably would have been best for Maes to leave, and promptly punching in numbers. "You know her number by heart already?"

"Fuck off."

"No way… you me-memo-rized it!" Maes began laughing and Roy lowered the phone.

"Knock it off! You're not helping!"

"You liiiiiiike her!"

"Go away!" Roy began shoving his laughing friend out of the booth, unaware of the voice on the other end. Maes continued to laugh as he stumbled forward out of the booth before pointing at his scowling friend.

"I think she's answered." Maes grin widened with the widening of Roy's eyes.

"Oh what the hell!" He growled as he swiftly turned , clutching the phone close to his face and clearly uncertain of what to say and hoping she hadn't already hung up. The confused voice on the other end confirmed at least one of his dreads.

"Oh what the hell!"

"Shit!" he hissed into the phone, slamming his forehead against the glass of the booth, still not thinking straight due to all of the drinks.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Straightening instantly, Roy cleared his throat, shoving Maes back out of the booth, seeing as the widly grinning man was now trying to hover over his shoulder and listen to the discussion.

"Oh! I… um, is Riza Hawkeye there?" There was a long pause.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Any answer at all would have been perfect, but his brain wasn't registering proper thoughts and he stood with a blank for a moment. What the hell was in his drinks that his thought patterns were this screwed up? "Hello?"

"It's Roy… I mean, Mustang… Uh, it's Roy Mustang." He answered immediately, struggling in the beginning and allowing some confidence flow forth in the end.

"Ro- I mean, sir, you do realize what time it is? Is something wrong?" She sounded concerned and some guilt came over the young soldier. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out an awkward cough, turning his head once again to ignore Maes' sly grin on the other side of the booth glass. He was so obnoxious.

"Ah… um, oh I'm sorry, nothing's wrong… I was just…" Maes made his way into the booth once again, trying to snatch the phone from his friend while whispering, 'tell her how you feel.' Roy growled in irritation. "Hey, knock it off!"

"Sir?" Roy froze immediately, aware of the fact that the blonde female on the other end was indeed still waiting "Sir, have you been drinking?" she questioned in a tone that reminded him of his foster mother. He began to stammer, cheeks reddening for reasons he wasn't sure of.

"Not much." He managed.

"Are you alone?" His eyes fell on his strangely dancing friend now in the distance.

"Um… I'm with Maes."

"Maybe he should take you home before you get yourself into an awkward situation, sir." Awkward, huh. Shoulders sagging, he nodded mutely, despite the fact the female could clearly not see him. "I'll see you on Monday, sir."

"Um… yeah ok. G'night Hawkeye." Hanging up the phone, he slumped out of the booth and glared grumpily at his grinning friend.

"Wedding bells?" Maes chimed. Roy just glared and stomped past him towards the bar. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of his supposedly drunken friend who was fueling his already drunk tendencies. It was all Maes' fault he made a fool of himself on the phone. Needing another drink, Roy didn't slow down to the sound of his newly engaged friend. He would have doubted his companion's truly inebriation if he would have seen the sly smile on the older male's face as he trailed after the alchemist and back into the bar.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was indeed a continuation of the previous drabble :D lol. Anyway, my current mission now that I have completed One Big Military Family, is to complete my set of Royai drabbles so I can move on to working on the set of EdWin drabbles and my potential part TWO of OBMF! So excited. :D Lets see how much school throws off my fanfic writing marathon ;)_


	36. Dependency

**027.** Dependency

He watched her carefully, dark eyes narrowed as she went about her daily tasks, more than likely ignoring his watchful eyes. He knew there was a high chance she could feel him staring at her, but Riza Hawkeye had always been a woman to pick and choose when she was going to scare the living day lights out of him. She had been like that since they were kids.

Once, he had sat at the kitchen table and stared at her long and hard while she shuffled about preparing dinner, brushing her bangs from her face every once in a while as she slaved over the large pot on the stove. He hadn't uttered a word and since he never caught her glimpse back, he assumed she was too absorbed in her task to take notice to his company. Roy had studied her movements, how she seemed to complete every small task without a cookbook, hopping up on a stepping stool to gather ingredients high from reach. He took that moment to realize he never really had been asked by her to take things from high shelves and he was certain that there was a good three inch difference in height between the two. Then again, Riza had never been one to ask for help.

"Riza-chan?" Stiffening slightly at the sound of her name, Roy watched as she slowly relaxed and continued dumping contents into the pot. She must have really not known he had been there. Or at least hadn't expected him to speak.

"Yes, Mustang-san?" Rolling his eyes at the formality, the young teen had propped his elbows up on the table and chin in his palms, still watching her steady movements.

"Who taught you how to cook?" There was a pause in the blonde's movements before she proceeded.

"I watched my mother a bit before she passed and taught myself." She answered and momentarily glanced back at him, eyeing him expectantly. "Why, do you have a problem with my cooking?" Sitting up straight, Roy raised his palms in front of him defensively and shook his head.

"Hardly!" Relaxing slightly when she once again turned her back to him, Roy smiled slightly. "I was just curious. I've never seen sensei cook before."

"I don't really think father knows how." Roy cocked his head to the side.

"I'm certain he can cook basic meals. It's survival." A hum was heard from Riza that could have been taken as a knowing laugh if you listened carefully.

"Do you know how to cook?" she questioned. Roy thought about the times he had been shooed out of the kitchen by his sisters.

"Sorta," He offered. He watched as Riza shook her head in a seemingly knowing manner.

"My father depended on my mother to provide him with meals. He never really had to practice much himself. When he did try it was never very successful." Her voice lowered some. "It's my job to uphold my mother's position and keep him with proper nourishment, especially since he's too busy with his work to do it for himself." Roy had sat in silence for the remainder of the time watching the young girl cook in silence. She had spoken as if her father depended on her more than she depended on him.

"Maybe one day I'll cook for you." He blurted out, cheeks becoming hot when he saw the calculating look the girl was now sending his way. She had eyed him for a moment before smiling slightly and turning back.

"Maybe."

Riza Hawkeye was never one to ask for help. She never really seemed to depend on anyone. Everyone happened to depend on her. From her childhood into adulthood. She kept her father going to the best she could, had kept soldiers safe during Ishbal with the pull of her trigger from, kept one Roy Mustang on track, and his men in order. When she wasn't around, things had always seemed out of the ordinary. The men always thought they could slack off, but felt awkward whenever they didn't feel a disapproving glare sent their way. Fuery had once commented it was hard to slack off when there wasn't someone to scold them.

So now, here Roy Mustang sat, trying to figure out how the woman he had known for most of his life could have spent the entirety of her existence being the one depended on but never needing to depend on others. Was she really the prime example of strong, independent woman?

"Sir?" Stiffening, the Flame Alchemist blinked as he noticed the female looking back at him expectantly. "Is something wrong?" Letting out an awkward cough, Roy promptly shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something." At this, the blonde sniper stared at him mutely before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I see… Well it would be great if you would finish your paper work. There's some important documents in there that the Furher thought would interest you and I'd like to get home on time tonight." He watched as she brushed a lock of her newly shortened hair from her face, catching a glimpse of the ring on her finger and smiling slightly to himself.

"Riza-chan?" She stiffened at the sound of his tone and glanced over her shoulder wearily.

"Mustang-san?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"You take such good care of me. It's time I take care of you." Riza raised an eyebrow. "How about I make dinner tonight?" he suggested.

"You're up for cooking tonight?" He let out a laugh and pushed himself from his seat, walking over and kissing the top of her forehead.

"A man should always make it known his wife can depend on him whenever necessary, even if it means cooking a simple meal." Shaking her head, Riza finished filing the last of the contents in her arms.

"Maybe."


	37. Liar

**011.** Liar

Roy Mustang would never call himself a liar.

In fact, he was a manipulator of truths. Wise with his words, looking out for the wellbeing of others while withholding life shattering information. He had plenty of practice with his sometimes self conscious foster sisters or the all too self destructive Edward Elric. That's right, he most definitely was not a liar. He was a manipulator of words.

At least until it came to Riza Hawkeye.

Though, this wasn't exactly by choice.

When there were 2 ½ (sensei's random appearances could be counted) of you lived in a large house, you find that you learn far too much about the person you spend the majority of time with. While he had struggled to learn her every mood, gesture, and expression, she seemed to catch on within a month of them actually becoming comfortable.

Once, before he had left the Hawkeye Household for the Academy, he had come stumbling in late. He was certain that he had been as quiet as possible but had been proven wrong when a disapproving sixteen year old greeted him at the bottom of the steps. She had wrinkled her nose at his drunkenly cheesy grin and in a disapproving voice had asked, "Have you been drinking?" Giving a hiccup filled laugh, the dark haired man shook his head.

"Nooooo Riza-chan. I was just hanging out with some of the guys in town. Barry just turned 21 today, y'know!" he chimed far too happily. The teenage blonde had stared at him silently before standing, turning her back, and walking back up the stairs towards her room.

"Liar." She muttered. The word struck just has hard as in present day if you were to call him useless. That was the first and last time he had ever allowed her to direct those words to him, though he was certain that she had thought the same horrible word once he had left, during Ishbal, and after he had burned the tattoo on her back.

He had promised to stay with her.

He failed.

He promised he would use her father's alchemy to make the country a better place.

He failed.

He had promised that he would never let history repeat itself and harm come her way.

He had failed.

With each failure, despite her loyalty to him, he heard a disappointed voice constantly calling him a liar. But he wasn't a liar! He had never lied to her since that night. He had always made sure to keep her filled in with any and everything he had thought, needed, desired, planned. He could never lie to her. Even now as he held her in his arms, yelling her name over and over while men scattered around trying to hold off the enemy and he applied pressure to the bullet wound she had just received in her side.

"Riza, stick with me! Everything is going to be alright!" he yelled over the shouts and explosions in the background. Wincing in pain, she cracked an eye open at him and gave a nod.

"I know." She managed. That's right, she did know. She knew he could never lie to her.

Roy Mustang wasn't a liar.


	38. Side of Face

**048.** Side of face

He was bold. Too bold.

Fuery could be heard whimpering somewhere behind his desk. He must have picked the wrong day to come back early from the tech center. Falman had just walked in, standing in the door wide eyed and jaw hanging. Breda seemed conflicted on if he should be freaking out over the fact Black Hayate had taken to hiding under his desk or the fact their commanding officer had most definitely gone completely insane. As for Jean Havoc, he had slowly begun his painfully slow slide towards the wide open door.

Waiting for the sound of gunshots and howling pain, none of the men bothered to speak as a rather smug Roy Mustang looked down at his shocked aide. The tension had built far too much and it could probably be said that anyone in Central at the moment knew not to come anywhere near this specific vicinity of the building.

"Sir… what was that?" Hawkeye finally managed, though not budging from her spot. Mustang chuckled and gave her a sly smirk.

"It was a kiss, Hawkeye. Don't tell me it's been that long since you've been kissed." That had done it. All noise and breathing immediately ceased. Although Hawkeye's face seemed to settle from shocked to its usual stoic expression, the men knew something bad was about to happen. Letting out a sigh, the blonde nodded.

"I thought so." And with that, a resounding slap echoed through the room as the sniper's hand collided with the side of the man's face. "You're too bold sir." She informed and walked briskly out of the office. All eyes fell on the red cheeked, shocked alchemist.

"So, mistletoe is officially prohibited I assume." Havoc managed to nervously laugh. At least no one had been shot.


	39. Fingertips

**050.** Fingertips

There was some kind of miracle that came along with the birth of a child.

All moments of silence are completely treasured, not simply because you can finally get that sleep you've been praying for since the day you brought the bundle of joy home, but because it's during those moments when you can admire everyone of the little one's features and whisper how he had his mother's nose and eyes but your cheeks and hair. Then they get older and you can play with them and, in a sense, they play back. Those moments are treasure to the highest extent compared to those moments when you finally were capable of lying them down to sleep for a FULL NIGHT!

Walking hand in hand with his three year old through Central's shopping district had always been greeted with a goofy grin on the General's face. One that made others inch away and wonder where the man was headed that had him grinning so creepily. The child at his side was simply walk beside him, unaware and pointing at the toy displays in shop windows. All the while, the alchemist would enjoy the no calloused touch of his child's hand.

Once they had been playing and the little one had taken to reaching up and pinching the alchemist's cheeks. It was then Roy had taken in the softness of the child's touch. It was the touch of innocence. Fingers that never had snapped and caused devastation or pulled the trigger of a gun. Fingers that belonged to hands that boldly took hold of the hands of murderers and swung about happily while declaring how they loved to hold fire snapping and tripped pulling fingers. Glancing down at the humming dark haired, amber eyed child, Roy allowed a fond smile to replace his dumb grin.

He'd make sure those fingertip never became calloused. He was certain Riza agreed.

* * *

_Author's Note: I didn't necessarily give the child a gender just to leave some to your own imaginations! I imagine my own OC personally but yeaaaah :D_


	40. Existence

**029.** Existence

Sometimes just being there is all certain people need to get through their day. Roy Mustang had been certain that Riza Hawkeye didn't even have to be in the same room as him, so long as he knew she was in the same building and in one, untouched, piece then he was fine. His day would go along smoothly with his small teases directed towards Havoc, bets with Breda, and tormenting of Falman, Fuery, or Fullmetal if the call came that day.

As for Riza, he was certain the more chipper point of her existence revolved around the companionship of her black and white shiba inu, Black Hayate. Ever since she had taken in the pup as her own, Roy was highly convinced there wasn't a moment in time that the dog wasn't with her. Every moment of everyday the canine seemed to be in her company if not too far off. Roy was certain that even if he had once blurted out he couldn't concentrate unless she was near that this was the same sentiment she might have shared about her darling pooch. So, as he stood in the doorway of the living room watching the blonde silently hold the tired dog in her arms and stroke his fur silently, he couldn't help but to feel dread take over him.

They all knew that Black Hayate wasn't immortal, despite the talents the dog may have possessed, but no one had really taken into consideration the canine's age and that you added seven years to that of a human year. Walking up to the couch and sitting next to his wife, he smiled solemnly as he reached over and scratched the aged dog behind the ears. Riza's eyes were blocked by her hair and she seemed to refuse to look up. "He's been really tired lately. I don't want the kids wearing him out after school today." She finally stated quietly.

"He can rest in our room today." Riza nodded, not saying another word. Hayate had lifted his head slightly and licked the back of his mistress's hand before nuzzling his head into her lap. Roy noticed the female stiffen and soon her shoulders went slack as the dog closed his eyes. Not saying a word, Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she began to shake and a change in her breathing was heard.

Yes, he was quite certain that the existence of her loyal canine companion had gotten her through more than even he could imagine. Was a selfish to wonder if he could ever fill that part of her heart that was reserved simply for Hayate?


	41. O ChildSama

**054.** O Child-sama

What had she gotten herself into? She had been pretty certain that after the Academy and maybe even after Ishbal things would have changed for the better. In a way they had, but at the same time, she was starting to wonder about the opposite sex.

Were all men this idiotic?

More specifically, were all men at Eastern Command this idiotic?

Riza Hawkeye took into consideration the other men she had come in contact with during her time East and surmised that, no, it might have just been the men she worked directly with who were complete, childish, idiots. She stood over the three men who were huddled intently over a sheet of paper that Mustang had so proudly slid before them. He stood with a puffed out chest and an undeserved since of accomplishment from her standpoint, but his men seemed to be in awe all the same.

"I'm hoping that this charming little gathering all revolves around the Lieutenant Colonel's shocking completion of all his paper work before noon." Instantly tearing their eyes from the paper before them, the men stared back at the expectant female with wide eyes.

"Second Lieutenant, welcome back!" Falman stood straight and saluted. The other two followed his example but with sloppier salutes. Roy pouted in her direction.

"We were just going over a proposal I've come up with, Hawkeye. It might not be paper work but its business all the same." He defended. He was two years older than her and beat her in rank, but how could the man be such a child. Moving through the crowded men, Riza picked up the sheet, ignoring the fact Falman's eyes widened significantly and both Breda and Havoc snapped their eyes between their commanding office and his aide nervously. Allowing her eyes to roam over the otherwise childish illustration, the blonde sniper was torn between all out laughing and shooting her commanding officer in the face.

"Sir," she managed, holding back any entertainment she might have as she held up the poor illustration of what would have appeared to be a large breasted woman in a military jacket, sinfully short skirt, and painfully high heels. She couldn't help but to notice the picture appeared to have some resemblance of her, except with long hair. The other men in the room inched away slowly. "What exactly is this supposed to be?" Roy hesitated before clearing his throat and allowing his uncalled for pride to surface.

"I have a meeting with Grumman today! I had some suggestions is all." Riza quirked an eyebrow.

"You believe the General would approve… _this_?" she asked, annoyance now replacing other emotions. Roy cocked his head to the side, much like a child trying to process if he had done something wrong.

"It's perfectly harmless. Plus, I believe my drawing skills have improved over the years, don't you? Just look at how AMAZINGLY sexy that drawing is!" Crumbling the picture, Riza pulled out her gun and directed it between the man's eyes.

"I'm going to say this only once, sir." She started in a far too sweet tone. "Women weren't put here for your viewing pleasure, despite your sexist thoughts. Secondly, if I find you drawing any more degrading pictures on the back of important documents ever again, I will make the rest of you career and living hell."

Needless to say, Roy never took to drawing crude images on the back of his paper work, though over time, when Riza would return and find him napping at his desk behind a stack of unfinished paper, his paper work could be found with little sketches of alchemic arrays or her newly acquired puppy.

Roy Mustang would never grow up.


	42. Implicit Rules

**077.** Implicit rules

Roy shifted on his feet, chewing on his lower lip in deep thought, hands jammed in his pants pockets as he stood down the hill from the town. He had promised his aunt he would behave himself. He had agreed with his sensei that he would follow all of his rules. He had made a bet with his sisters he wouldn't get distracted from his alchemic studies by anything, let alone _girls_. Well, he had kept to at least two of those promises. He had lived with his sensei for nearly seven years now. He wasn't a little kid any more. And if it was any consolation, neither was his sensei's daughter.

When he had entered his sensei's home at the age of ten, there were a set of rules he was asked to follow. Well, more so demanded to follow. The first sets of rules were simple enough.

Don't touch restricted books.

Be on time for tedious studying.

Do not disturb Sensei on days when studying isn't required.

And these rules changed as he aged.

Don't bring strangers to the house.

Don't stay out late.

Don't touch Sensei's alcohol stash.

And most importantly, by time Roy was 13- Don't touch Sensei's daughter.

Roy was certain those other daughter related rules would have lead up to that particular rule however. Before, it was simply, do not bother her when she is studying, cooking, cleaning, or leaving to run errands. The day he had happened to catch her on her way to town wasn't considered bothering her and Roy found he hadn't broken a rule. You can't be bothering someone if you've been invited, right?

So now here he stood, after nearly seven years sharing the same roof as this particularly off limits female, waiting for her to get out of school and start off the first day of summer break. He had graduated a full year before her and found he was distracted far easier when she wasn't in the house. He remembered Sensei smacking him over the back of the head with a particularly thick volume of Modern Alchemy, and telling him to stay focused a few hours ago. He reached up, scowling, and rubbing the small knot on the back of his head. He was certain Sensei could possibly read minds and knew exactly what he had been thinking of as he stared blankly out of the window.

All bitter thoughts of the mistreatment he was receiving left the young alchemist's thoughts at the distant sound of excited chatter. He perked up some and moved up the hill, watching as groups of teens chattered excitedly and made their way to home or where ever it was they'd spend the first day of their summer break. His eyes scanned for a blonde hair. There weren't that many people in the small town that shared the same hair color of his Sensei's daughter and he had lived with her long enough to tell her out of the group. He perked significantly as he spotted the blonde parting from the others, a smile on her face as she waved at a group of girls who called after her.

"Riza-chan!" Her attention, as well as her friends', swiftly turned to the smiling young man. The blonde froze in her steps, amber eyes widening. She glanced back at her friends, who all seemed to be staring silently at Roy before they began blushing and giggling, causing Riza to huff and practically stomp up to him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked harshly. Roy's smile dropped into a pout.

"I wanted us to walk back home together. It's a long walk alone from school to the house you know." At this, the young woman stared at him irritably. Riza was 15 years old now. She was nine when Roy met her and the most that had changed about her was her appearance. She allowed her once cropped blonde hair to grown to just above her shoulders, framing her no longer round face perfectly. And would it be completely wrong to note that her body was actually filing out sooner than both Roy and his Sensei had expected? That school uniform sure didn't leave much to assume.

"Didn't my father tell you not to follow me to school like a lost puppy?" she asked, glancing back at her still staring friends and a few other girls who were walking slowly by to get a look. Roy noticed this but ignored the girls, continuing to pout.

"I didn't follow you to school. I was going to go to town for some things and decided I'd wait for you to get out of school." He partially lied.

"Father says no lying."

"I'm not!" The pair glared at each other before Riza straightened and huffed.

"Father has rules for a reason, Roy-san," she then indicated to the small group of curios girls. "And now you've broken two. Don't bother me when I'm in town and don't bring people to the house."

"I didn't follow you to," Riza gave him a pointed look. "Alright fine! But I didn't bring people to the house." At this, Riza began walking past him and towards home.

"Trust me, if they follow us home its not to talk with me." Roy huffed and followed after her. He wouldn't admit out loud that he was wrong, but he realized he might have made a little bit of a mistake. It wasn't like he was interested in any of those girls anyway. They could have followed all they wanted. He would have just to deal with hurtle when it came. There were bigger issues he had concerned himself with as he followed the scolding teenage girl home. He might have broken a rule that hadn't been set but implied.

You're not supposed to start falling Sensei's daughter.


	43. Coat

**041.** Coat

Riza had rushed to her apartment door after some hesitation, at the impatient knock that sound on the other side. She had caught sight of the clock during his rush and frowned slightly. Who could possibly be visiting her at such a late hour? Fighting back an irritated sigh, she yanked over the door, stern look set in place, only to drop at the sight of Edward Elric staring back at her innocently, arms full of papers. The fifteen year old shrank back under her intense look and his cheeks seemed to redden. "Ah… um sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Lieutenant." The young alchemist choked out, holding the papers out to her hesitantly. "Al and I were studying late again and Havoc asked me to drop these off to you."

The fact that Edward was dragged away from his intensive Philosopher's Stone study was strange enough, but Riza allowed a slight smile to cross her face as she nodded and took the files. "Thank you, Edward, but you didn't have to do all of this. Second Lt. Havoc could have left these in the office for me." She informed, leaning into the doorway with a sigh. Ed stiffened slightly and Riza noted a slight change in his face color. Was that pink dusting across his cheeks?

"It's not too much of a problem. I needed to stretch my leg anyway." He informed, tapping his right leg for emphasis. She noticed a change in his disposition and although he was talking with more confidence, he was shifting under her gaze.

"Well be safe walking home, Edward. It's dark out." The boy's eyes snapped up to her and he seemed ready to argue when his eyes fell on something behind her. He cocked his head to the side and twisted his face in confusion.

"Hey, is that Colonel Jackass's coat?" Riza stared blankly at the frowning teen and allowed her gaze to fall on the sloppily hanging coat over the back of the chair in her small kitchen. She could have stated it was hers if it weren't for the ignition gloves hanging sloppily out of one of the pockets. Turning, she gave a shrug.

"He left it earlier." She answered. Ed stared at her blankly. "He had a rip in it and asked me to sew it up for him."

"You have to deal with him after work too?" The look of disgust the crossed Ed's face caused Riza to laugh and nod.

"As terrible as that may sound, yes Edward, I have to deal with him after work." Ed gave a shudder and shook his head.

"You're way too good for him, you know."

"So I've been told." Adjusting the files in her arms, Riza placed a hand on her lip, fixing Ed with a parental look. "Now you need to be on your way. It's late and I'm sure Alphonse is worried about you."At these words, Ed's eyes widened and he let out a groan, slapping his hand over his face.

"Argh, and I told him I'd be right back! Thanks Lieutenant! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Edward." Riza called after his retreating form before sliding her apartment door closed and securing the locks. When she turned around, she was greeted by the confused expression on a certain dark haired, groggy alchemist clad in his boxers. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at her in a daze.

"Who the hell was that?" Riza placed the files on the coffee table before she made her way over to the confused man, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"It was Edward."

"What did he want?" Suspicion came through his tired voice.

"He was dropping some things off for Havoc." Riza answered, slipping into the bed. Roy dropped next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling closer to her.

"Hhn,"

"Oh and Roy?"

"What's up babe?"

"Start hanging your coat away in the closet like I said."

"….. yes ma'am."


	44. Given Name

**088.** Given name

She was born with the name Hawkeye and it developed a new meaning once she entered the military and was shipped off to Ishbal. She was nicknamed The Hawk's Eye for her sharp eye and sharp shot. She wondered at one point what her father would have thought about this if he were still alive. All the same, she did her job to the fullest extent and lived up to her nick name to the end.

For the most part, since she entered the military, she couldn't really remember instances in which she was called by her first name. In fact, her best friend, Rebecca Catalina, was probably the only one to ever call her by her name. However, Rebecca was stationed far from her and she had to make sure that the soldiers she worked with didn't take her too lightly. She had to deal with men trying to get over on her and take advantage of her during Ishbal, seeing as there were few female soldiers on the war front, and she refused to deal with it in the work place.

She was either Hawkeye or her rank. On missions, she was either The Hawk's Eye or, by choice of Roy Mustang, Elizabeth. There were no questions asked and certainly others knew her first name or some semblance of it. It was just common knowledge that she was Hawkeye. Unless you were Roy Mustang.

He took fondly to calling her Elizabeth when he would call her on her days off, ignoring the irritable looks from Havoc who was more than likely going through yet another break up. She would roll her eyes with these calls and allow him this entertainment. Sometimes in the office, when no one was around and he was trying to pout his way out of work, he would let her name slip only to grin up at her knowingly when she would shoot him a glare.

"Congratulations, Riza!"Turning around, the blonde shook her head as her best friend stopped in front of her and held out a colorfully wrapped gift.

"Rebecca, you didn't have to." Riza started modestly only for her friend to roll her eyes.

"Of course I did! You're my best friend. Where's the General at?"

"He's on his way now." Riza answered, gently shaking the small package. Rebecca nodded.

"Wait to open that later, ok?" She grinned at the suspicious look her friend was giving her.  
Come, come now, Miss Hawkeye! Don't you trust me?"

"That's Mrs. Mustang to you now." Both women turned at the sound of Roy's voice as he came around the corner, a knowing smile on his face. He walked up to the women, leaning in and kissing Riza quickly before nodding a greeting to Rebecca.

"Hello, General Mustang. Just came to give my best friend a late wedding gift is all." The dark haired soldier stated coolly with a swift salute before she winked at Riza. "I'm sure you'll both enjoy it." Riza shot her friend a warning look as she turned on her heal and practically skipped away.

"You have a strange taste in friends." Roy spoke up, snapping his new wife from her thoughts.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's not the only one still calling you Hawkeye… Even the crew at the range still call you Hawkeye." Riza smiled. He was whining and she supposed it was for good reason. They had been married a month now and not everyone was completely used to the name change.

"I suppose old habits die hard." She answered with a shrug which caused Roy to pout even more. Smiling, Riza took his hand into hers and pulled him towards her, kissing him briefly. "For many people, I'm always going to be Hawkeye and you know that... but at the end of the day I go home with you as Mrs. Riza Mustang." Roy smirked and leaned into her.

"I love the sound of that, Mrs. Mustang." He whispered. She gave a small laugh.

"Right, so General Mustang, how about we get back to the office. You have some important documents that need to be signed and sent out." She stated, leading the way. Roy allowed his shoulders to drop.

"Riza." He whined after her. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Watch yourself, General. That's Captain Hawkeye to you."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's been FOREVER since I've written one of these. This idea has been on my mind for a while and I finally stopped being lazy and typed it out. I've taken to typing out drabbles in my phone and transferring them to my computer for revisions and whatnot lately, so more should be on the way soon :D_

_sorry for the delay. Bringing in the new year with some Royai lovin! :)_


	45. Memories

**087.** Memories

He remembered the day they met.

She was 8 and he was 11.

His foster mother and helped him discover an alchemy teacher and had sent him off into the country side with a suitcase and hopeful mind.

When he had knocked on the door of the large house, he was greeted by a once confused, then disapproving look of a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and large amber colored eyes. He had stared at her blankly before allowing a friendly smile to cross his face and a hand to extend.

"Hi, my name is Roy Mustang. I'm here for Berthold Hawkeye." He gave her a bright smile but she had stared mutely from behind the cracked door for a moment before opening the door further for him and walking briskly away. He would have called after her, but his new sensei had rounded the corner, sending a bored look in the direction of his retreating daughter before turning to the shocked preteen in his door.

"You must be Roy." He drawled out. "Come right in. Your room is upstairs and three doors down on the right. Meet me out front in a half hour." Nothing more was mentioned about the young girl.

She remembered their first conversation. He had been living with them for a few weeks and she spent most of her time skirting around him, taking care of chores and getting in and out of the house for school during the week. She had been sitting under a large tree behind the house, watching a mother bird feed her newly hatched babies. She had an overall fascination with wild life and didn't hear the dark haired preteen approach.

"Hi." She blinked and stared over her shoulder at him wide eyed. Grinning widely, he had dropped down next to her and stared into the direction she had once been staring into. "Sensei has an important call and is giving me a break… It's really boring having a break and no one to play with." He glanced at her and she swiftly turned away swiftly.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, but didn't deter the curious boy by her side.

"You watch birds?"

"No…"

"But you're doing it now."

"I like all animals."

"What's your very favorite?" There was a pause and she eyed him as thoughtfully. He was being genuine she assumed and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"I suppose I like dogs most… They seem like fun animals to have as pets." She answered.

"Dogs are pretty cool… My mom won't let me have one though. We don't have the space and I think Victoria's allergic."

"Who is Victoria?"

"One of my sisters!" Roy had answered brightly. They had sat in the same spot and talked until Hawkeye came out calling for him. Roy had run off obediently, leaving Riza watching him. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

He remembered the first time he had see her smile. She was 10 and he was 13.

Sensei had him outside trying to transmute a rock into something usable. A spoon. A perfect circle. Anything but a rock. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working out too well and when his Sensei had harshly barked at him to have something ready by time he returned from his study, he sat glaring down at his transmutation circle and the rock centered in it.

"Looking at it like that won't change anything."Whipping his head around, Roy stared up at Riza who stood in her school uniform, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong and Sensei won't tell me." He whined up at her. He knew Riza didn't know anything about alchemy but he hoped to get some sympathy from her. Unfortunately, even at the age of 10, she was sometimes just as cold as her father.

"Maybe you did the circle wrong." She moved to stand beside him, leaning forward slightly and looking over the transmutation circle. Unfortunately, Roy kept staring at her, noting her hair was actually longer than he remembered. "I've seen some of father's work and this circle doesn't look right. That's not the right symbol." She stated, pointing at one of the circle designs.

"Riza-chan… you- OW!" He cringed bent forward, holding the back of his head. "What the-" Both he and Riza turned to see Hawkeye standing in his study window.

"Get to work, Mustang!" he snapped and slammed the window shut. Roy made note of the eraser sitting beside him that must have been thrown at him. He scowled.

"Yes Sensei." He grumbled. Riza was standing straight.

"Good luck, Mustang-san."

"Yeah, yeah." Roy muttered, waving a hand at her. He glanced up at her before she fully turned away and noticed a hint of a smile on her face as she made her way towards the house.

She remembered their first kiss. She had been 14 and he was 17.

Her father had gone away for some research lead and left her in charge. Roy had come home from town with groceries, claiming he would make dinner. She had given him a skeptical look but sat back and watched all the same.

He managed to nearly set the kitchen on fire and in the end, she made dinner for them while he pouted at the table. Afterwards, they went up onto the roof to do star gazing, a new habit Riza had acquired when Roy had began spending more time in her father's study. She told him about the books she had read and the constellations she knew about while he silently, hands behind his head as he stared at the stars.

"You know an awful lot, Riza-chan. You'd make a great teacher or something one day." He informed warmly. She hit a smile and shrugged a shoulder.

"It would be nice I suppose… to be someone needed." Roy pushed himself up.

"Eh, what's that all about? You are needed."

"Hm, I suppose." She rested her chin on her knees and continued staring into the sky. Without warning, Roy had moved closer to her and turned her to face him, swiftly pressing his lips to hers before moving back.

"Trust me. Without you here, I'd probably go insane." He informed and smiled warmly at her. "Now stop being a brat and let's go inside. I'll make some coffee… and tea for you." With that, he pushed himself up as if he had never done what he did, and led the way back in the house.

He remembers the first time he hurt her. Emotionally anyway.

She was 15 and he was leaving for the military. She didn't cry in front of him. He knew when he gave her a small smile and told her to take care of herself and she didn't speak but nodded in return, that he had hurt her. They had spent nearly every day together for several years and built a bond. He wanted to take him with her, but what was the point? She wouldn't leave her father behind. She was too good of a daughter. She had watched him leave and no more was said.

She remembered the first time he touched her. He had returned nearly a year after leaving, a newly enlisted soldier, coming for his sensei's acceptance. From what she knew, her father her father had simply refused to see the young man's reasoning for turning to the military and his final wish was that his student take care of his daughter. Roy had stayed for the funeral. He paid for everything and shared some of the confused emotion that Riza felt through the loss of her father. He shared his dreams, though laughing at his mindset and in a way, left the teenage blonde feeling comforted and connected to him once more. She trusted him and wanted to trust him with her father's secret. With her secret.

When she exposed her back to him, there was an unsettling silence before he had pulled her into a hug and repeatedly whispered apologies for having left and allowing such a thing to happen to her. She had seen the tattoo herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror numerous times and feeling sick at the sight of it, so she could only imagine his shock upon seeing the symbol taking over her back. When he had studied the tattoo, he was gentle and his fingers glided across her skin lightly, as if she would shatter if he pressed his fingers to her skin. He stayed for a week or so and she would lie on her stomach, allowing him to study her, sometimes being pulled into deep conversations as the hours passed. It was during this time when they had first made love.

The third night that he spent studying her back, she felt his weight shift on the bed. She had been drifting between consciousness and tried to steal a glance at him through tired eyes as she watched him lean closer to her back. She had assumed that he was getting a closer look at some of the writing until she felt his lips pressed against her back. She had stiffened significantly and didn't move despite clutching tighter to the pillow she had been hugging onto.

"W-what're you doing?" She had managed to squeak out, wanting to kick herself for sounding so pathetic. He had stopped and backed away slightly.

"Um… sorry, That was forward…" He rambled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkwardly away. Riza pushed herself up, still clutching the pillow to herself and eyes lowered.

"It… its fine, really… I didn't mind." She glanced up and noticed him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure?" She nodded quietly, holding the pillow closer to her still. "Well, you won't mind if I try something then?" he asked.

"What?" Pushing himself onto his knees, Roy moved over to her, cupping her chin in his hand and despite the widening of her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. She was young, but she wasn't stupid. She was certain of what she wanted and allowed herself to be pulled in.

He remembers there most disturbing reunion. Ishbal- the last place he would have ever wanted her to be. In fact, it was the last place he wanted her to be doing the last thing he expected to be doing. Using her father's research for destruction. She seemed to be haunted by her own demons. The glow in her eyes had become dim and she was clearly burdened by everything she was facing. For the record, she was barely 18 and shouldn't have been in such a place. Whatever happened to her becoming a teacher?

He had come to her when it was all over, wanting to tease that she would be left behind if she didn't move, but it coming out solemnly as he watched her hunched over a small grave. She had buried an Ishbalan child and was mourning not only the loss of the child, but where she saw the world going. The effect the alchemy had on the world. And that was when she had asked him the one thing he wished to never hear again. She wanted him to crush her back. To burn away the secrets her father left with her so that another flame alchemist couldn't be born. It was a plead and in the end, he submitted to her.

She took everything with more strength than he thought any woman could ever possess. But then again, she wasn't little Riza Hawkeye who liked watching birds, reading stars, and teasing him about his strangely drawn transmutations. She was Ishbal's Hawk's Eye. A skilled sniper and soldier.

"Sir?" Snapping from his thoughts, Roy looked up from his work at the blonde standing over him, a stack of papers in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah… I was just thinking." She studied him for a moment before nodding and placing the files on the corner of his desk.

"Don't get too distracted, Colonel. A lot has to get a lot done." Letting out a sigh, Roy nodded.

"Thanks Lieutenant… I don't know what I'd do without you." She hummed in return and went about her business, ignoring his watchful eye as she chastised Havoc and Breda for using some of the paper work to design paper airplanes. He smiled to himself. They had come far from the pair of kids watching birds hatch and counting stars. They were adults now. Soldiers burdened by the sins of war.

But once upon a time, there was a bright eyed blonde girl with a fascination with what nature held and a scrawny dark haired boy who wanted to be someone amazing.


	46. Gift

**059.** Gift

"Hey, Hawkeye." Pausing in her steps, the blonde glanced over her shoulder and turned promptly at the sight of her commanding officer. She moved into a swift salute, but paused half way when she noticed the entertained smile that had crossed the dark haired man's face. "Relax, we're off duty." Allowing herself to relax some, Riza remembered that she had in fact been walking though the market before the man had caught her attention.

"What're you doing in town today, sir?" She asked, allowing him to step into pace with her. Roy shoved his hands deep into his pockets and allowed a bored expression to cross his face as he looked forward.

"I'm visiting Madam Christmas today so I have to pick up a little something before I go." He answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What about you?"

"Picking up something for dinner tonight."

"Oh really? What's on the menu tonight?" Riza gave him a skeptical look. He was being far too casual, though it made sense seeing as they were off duty, but at the same time, she still felt like people were looking at them disapprovingly. He tilted his head at her expectantly.

"I haven't figured it out yet." She answered with a sigh. She chose to ignore the knowing smile that crossed her face.

"In that case, you should come by Madam's tonight."

"That wouldn't be appropriate, sir."

"Neither is spending your birthday alone. How old are you now, Riza? Twenty-two?" He smirked at the glare she had sent his way. She spent her childhood living with Roy Mustang, so it wasn't completely bizarre that he knew her birthday. All the same, she was looking forward to a quiet night at home.

"Yes, sir." She answered sharply.

"So then a proper celebration is in order."

"No, that's alright…"

"Nonsense! Think of it as an order from you commanding officer." He chimed and laced an arm around her waist, despite the warning look she shot him, leading her down the street and towards Madam Christmas's pub. When they had arrived, Roy led her through a back door, mentioning that there were still working hours and he didn't want to interrupt.

"I really think this is inappropriate, sir." Riza informed, but her complaint fell on deaf ears, especially after a bouncy brunette entered the room. She came to a pause when her eyes fell on Riza and an excited squeal escaped as she rushed past Roy, shoving him along the way, and pulled the shocked blonde into a tight hug,

"Riza-chan!" she sang out as she took a step back and grinned widely. "I didn't know we'd be having you tonight!"

"Hello, Vanessa." She greeted with a week smile.

"Why don't you tell Madam we've got company, Nessa." Roy suggested with a roll of his eyes. The excited woman grinned widely and nodded.

"Of course!" She skipped out of the room, calling for Christmas.

"Follow me." He led her up the stairs to a decent sized and well decorated apartment. Clearly it was where Christmas and her girls lived and Roy must have been spoiling them with the decent military check her received. Of course, Madam Christmas did make a healthy living herself. Roy casually hung his coat before reaching out for hers, which was hesitantly handed over. "You might as well settle in and relax because Vanessa isn't going to let you leave until you have dinner with us." Riza huffed all the same, earning a chuckle.

"Of course." She muttered, looking around curiously, her gaze falling on a few pictures of Christmas in her younger years with a round faced, excited young Roy covered in ice cream. Christmas was clearly entertained in the picture. There were pictures of him as well after her had graduated the academy. Hughes was in a few and so were the girls. She shifted awkwardly. "This is in no way appropriate."

"Then you're going to hate this." Riza turned to snap at the handsome man only to stare blankly at the small velvet box he was holding out to her. She eyed the box skeptically and then raised her gaze to the smirking alchemist.

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes.

"A birthday gift of course!" Eyes widening, Riza felt her face heat up.

"Sir, you really didn't have to do this!" she stated, but Roy easily waved it off.

"I wanted to. Take it." He practically shoved the box into her hands and waited patiently. Uncertain on how else to get out of this, Riza slowly opened the box and her breath caught at the sight of the pair of pearl earrings in the box. "I noticed you got your ears pierced. These were my great grandmother's earrings. Straight from Xing."

"Roy… Sir… this is," She couldn't figure out words as she stared into the box. Roy cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Eh, don't you like them?" he asked. She nodded mutely. "Try them on and see how they look." He offered and led her to the bathroom. He had stood behind her patiently in the doorway as she worked with the jewelry. They fit in place perfectly with her features, almost as if they were always meant for her. In fact, they reminded her of the earrings she had seen her mother wearing in pictures before.

"They're beautiful." She hadn't paid attention to the fact that Roy had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug, despite how Riza stiffened at the contact. He placed a kiss swiftly on her cheek and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Riza." Fighting back the blush that was sure to take over her face, Riza nodded.

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
